Ptera&Shasta
by keemew2
Summary: Still on hold for revisions
1. Default Chapter

Keemew2: I missed the first episode twice now, but I needed to get this at least started, so here is the first chap. Now, I don't know ages (never mentioned) so I'll just say Leena's 19 Harry & Bit are 20 Jamie's 16 Brad and Leon are21 and Toros is around 40. I'm sure you got the general idea.

Now this would have been done sooner, but, well, I needed to wait for an e-mail to get back to me from this site where I got the most interesting info. I will have reference to the first two series of Zoids. The one with Ban and Feene. If you don't know about that, well this site will be very helpful.

www.artvilla.com/zoids/

Disclaimer: I hate these things. I don't own Zoids New Century Zero. Kantaro Tomiyama or Tomy does.

Zoids

Ptera&Shasta

Ch. 1: Guess whose back

G

"I don't know understand! Why can't I fight!" Leena shouted

"The Wind team has a really good Ariel pilot Leena. This Pilot specifically asked for an Ariel battle." Toros said

"But why me!? Why not Bit or Brad!?"

"Jamie came up with the plan, ask him."

"I will! **JAMIE!"** She yelled stalking out of the room. She walked into the hanger where Jamie was making some last minute prep' before the battle.

"JAMEI!" Jamie jumped, busting his head against the Reynos.

"OW! Jeeze Leena. Don't scare people like that."

"Why am I not fighting!"

"I checked and rechecked the stats. Brad and Bit are best equipped for this. You may be a good shot but we need speed. They have two Lighting Strikes."

"But I wanna fight!" She whined.

"Sorry Leena. This is the plan."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr."

"Leave the kid alone Leena." Brad said coming around from the other side of the Fox. "Like he said. Bit and I are best equipped for this."

"FINE!" She said storming out.

"Besides," Jamie said to Brad, "It will save on ammo."

Brad nodded

"Here we are." Jamie said two hours later. The hover cargo stopped. Another smaller Hover cargo was already there. It too was shaped like a snail. "This is the designated Battle area. There's the judge now. Get ready everyone."

"Already there!" Bit said from the launch area. "Mobilizing Liger-Zero Jayger. Go JAYGER!" Bit yelled as he leapt from the area.

"Mobilizing Shadow Fox. Go!" Brad yelled landing next too Bit.

"Mobilizing Reynos. Go!" Jamie said as he took off.

A green Ptera Striker flew out the Hovercargo followed by two Lighting strikes.

A giant cylindrical object landed, revealing a white robot.

"The area within a 90 mile radius is a designated Zoid Battlefield. This zone is now restricted. Only competitors and personnel have authorized entry. Danger! All others must leave at once. Area scanned. Battlefield set up. The Blitz team verses the Wind team. Battle mode 00946. Ready… FIGHT!"

Brad, Bit, and the two Strikers attacked. Jamie took to the air when his COM came on revealing a beautiful woman with red hair on the other side.

"Just thought I'd take a look at my competition." She said with the same cocky arrogance that Naomi used.

"My, you sure are young. The names Jany. Hope you can give me a little competition."

"You sure are a talker. We gonna fight or what?" Jamie asked

"Sure. Should be fun for a little while." Just then, the judge blew up.

"What?" Jany shouted. A shot appeared out of no where and a shield sprang up around the Liger and one of the Strikes, who were fighting at close range. Two more shot 's and the Fox and the other strike, who were several hundred feet apart were trapped.

"What's going on?" Jany demanded into Jamie's COM

"How should I know."

A black Whale King uncloacked itself and two Reynos' flew out.

"We are the new back draft team. We challenge the two air born Zoids to a match. The only difference is when we win we also want the pilot for a short time." A voice spoke from the whale king.

"And why would we accept that!?!" Doc Toros said from the Hovercargo.

"You don't have a choice. Either fight under our terms or we take all the Zoids. Either way we get what we want."

"I say get out of here!" Jany said. She flew over to the Reynos' and started firing.

"Hey! Lady what do you think you're doing?" Bit Yelled

"Getting rid of them. What else?"

"You're way to cocky lady!" Jamie said. Jany's Pteras and one of the Reynos' attacked each other; the other Reynos' attacked Jamie.

"You're mine." The pilot said. Caught off guard Jamie immediately got hit and took a nose dive.

"Too easy."

"JAMIE!" Bit cried

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Jamie started laughing having reverted.

"You think that will stop the Wild Eagle?" he shouted as he pulled up out of the nose dive.

"The what?" The other pilot said. Jamie flew after the other Reynos firing at it. The Reynos made the fatal mistake of circling backwards to get behind Jamie. In turn Jamie dropped down 20 feet and slowed a bit so he was directly under the other. Turning upward Jamie proceeded to fire on him. He went down. The wild Eagle/Jamie saw Jany's Zoid falling to the ground as well. He then went after the other Reynos, shooting him down more quickly. When he turned back to Jany her, Zoid was being towed towards the Whale King.

"Hey!" Jamie shouted, "What do you think you are doing? We won!"

"Correction." The voice stated, "You won. She will come with us for now. Don't worry, it's only for a short time." Jamie started to go after them but Toros stopped him.

"Jamie. There isn't much you can do. They will shoot you down as well. They said they would release her later."

"You think we should believe them?"

"Not much choice." After they cleared the area, the energy fields lost their energy. The others were free.

"Sir." The voice of earlier said to a vid screen. "What do you want to do about the other pilot. He defeated both Reynos pilots. We couldn't just grab him." The voice belonged to a young man with brown hair and gray eyes.

"That pilot was very remarkable." A low voice said through the screen. The face was covered in shadows.

"Yes, I know."

"Follow on a stealth Zoid. See were they go. At the most opportune time grab the pilot and bring him back. It should be easy to tell which one is the Reynos pilot, IF you have been keeping track of the class S warriors."

"Yes sir. Don't worry we have."

"Good, now go."

"Yes sir."

"When did the back draft get back in commission?" Bit asked

"I'm not to sure Bit." Toros said

"I wonder what they want. They obviously aren't as prepared as they used to be." Brad said calmly

"How do you figure that?" Leena asked

"Because," Jamie said, "They didn't have there own judge this time. They were all destroyed. The Backdraft team disintegrated they day we got to class S."

"Apparently they didn't." Bit replied

"Actually yes, they did. This must be some sort of copy cat or some members that got away."

"Well, it looks like they have different plans." Toros said, "Any body else hungry?"

"AAAHHHGGG!!" Every one face vaulted.

"Let's pick up lunch in the next town. We have to get Jamie's Zoid fixed up anyway."

"I say, Yeah!" Leena shouted

"I'm for it." Bit said

"Count me in." Brad said

"I guess I'm in too." Jamie said.

Keemew2: So, how'd I do? Ya like? If so PPPPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEE Review!!! Pretty please.


	2. What's Going On?

Keemew2: Well this is the second chap. Hope you like it. Oh! And Poptate12, as to your question, well Brad did pilot the Command Wolf but he stole the Shadow Fox from Dr. Layon in one of the episodes. His Command Wolf was totaled. And thank you Raynos for the correction on the name. That concerned me to. I just left it like that though. And AnimeEcho, umm…well, I am afraid Wild Eagle is rather important. At the moment anyway. Remember, they want the pilot that defeated them. Disclaimer: I really, REALLY, hate these things. I don't own Zoids New Century Zero. Kantaro Tomiyama or Tomy does. (I would've had more episodes if I did. ^-^)

Zoids

Ptera&Shasta

Ch. 1: What's going on?

G

"So how long will it take sir?" Jamie asked

"Don't worry son, it shouldn't take too long. You're my only customer today."

"Thank you."

"Here's the paper work." He said handing them to Toros

"Uhh, that's okay, I can take care of that." Jamie said quickly. He didn't feel like having a shop-a-holic like Doc. Toros to fill out the form and decide to add anything with a big price tag.

"Well, we'll meet you at the restaurant, Jamie." Bit said, "It's about a five minutes walk that way." He pointed down left.

"Okay." Jamie started work on the form.

"You want somthin ta drink?" The owner asked handing him a can.

"Huh? Oh, no. Thanks anyway though."

"Sure thing." A few minutes later Bit's voice wafted in.

"Hey kid!" Bit called "Come 'aer a minute."

"Bit, you know my name is Jamie." He replied irritably at Bit's inconsiderate words He didn't bother to look up.

"Sorry"

"It's Okay, I thought you went with the others?" Jamie said still not looking up.

"I uhh, I decided to come back and walk with you. Didn't think it was all that fair really, just leaving you behind."

"Okay, just a minute." Jamie finished the form and handed it to the guy. "Be back in a few hours, sir."

"Sure thing." The guy walked to the other room as Jamie walked out side.

"Bit?" Jamie looked around and didn't see anyone. "Very funny Bit, where are-" Before he could utter another word, someone grabbed him from behind and put a cloth over his face, covering his mouth and nose. Jamie's eyes widened, as he smelled a pungent aroma emanating from the cloth. He tried to struggle a little but he quickly lost consciousness. The arms around him caught him as he fell, picked him up, and walked into the ally.

"What's taking so long?" Leena said

"I don't know." Bit said, "It doesn't usually take so long to fill out a form. Usually takes about five to ten minutes. How long has it been now?"

"About a 45 minutes." Toros said.

"I'm gonna go see what's taking so long." Bit said putting his sandwich down.

"I think I'll go with you." Brad said. "I don't like the smell of the food here."

"Okay." The two headed out of the building.

"It's not like him to take his time like this." Bit said putting his arms behind his head as he walked, "He's usually very punctual."

"Yeah." Brad said offhandedly.

Bit was still walking when suddenly someone grabbed his shirt.

"Hey!"

"You almost walked right by the shop, dummy." Brad said

"Oh. Thanks." They both walked into the shop, "Hey! Old man! You in?"

"I'm not an old man. Your young friend is more polite. You should take notes."

"Speaking of whom, where is our 'Young Friend' at?"

"I dunno. You saw im last."

"What do you mean?"

"You came in somewhere around 35 minutes ago and said that you'd walk with im."

"Us?"

"No, just you." He said pointing at Bit.

"I was at the restaurant the whole time. How could I have come back?"

"Is this some scam to get out of payin me?" The guy said starting to get angry.

"No sir." Brad said quickly, "Uhh, Bit here has memory lapses sometimes. Uhh, he forgot that he did come. See ya." Brad said ushering Bit out of the shop.

"Hey. What was that all about?" Bit asked once outside

"He obviously has no idea where Jamie is, and swears that you came and got him." Brad said.

"Well I didn't, I was with you the whole time."

"Yeah, I know."

"So what does this mean? Where could Jamie be?"

"I don't know. We should head back and tell Toros and Leena That Jamie is gone."

"Okay." Bit said. As he started walking, he almost stepped on something. "Hey, what's this?" Bit said bending over to pick up a small black box like thing.

"Let me see." Brad said taking the object from Bit, Hmm, looks like a voice synthesizer. You program a voice in and speak through it and your voice sounds like someone else's."

"Cool! How's it work?"

"Like this." Brad said pushing a button and speaking through it. "How's it sound?" His voice came out just like Bit's

"Hey! How'd my voice get in there?"

Jamie slowly opened his eyes. He heard voices around him. He carefully sat up. Cautiously testing for restraints. There were none.

"Hey. The kids awake." Someone said gruffly. Jamie flinched; worried that he was one of the guys's that grabbed him.

"Just what we need. Another annoying kid." Another voice said.

"I'm not annoying." A sharp voice cut out.

Jamie looked around and saw a group of people scattered around a large cell. About eight guys and four women. Someone tapped him on the shoulder, startled; he turned to face a fifth woman. This one he recognized.

"Member me kid?" The red head said

"Faintly." Jamie replied slightly relieved that he wasn't in the presents of his abductors. She laughed at his reply.

"You're a riot kid. But in case you did forget it's Jany."

"My name is Jamie, not kid." He said

"Sorry. So what happened?" Jany asked, "They try and battle you again?"

"No. I uhh, I was outside a parts shop and someone grabbed me! Next thing I know I'm hear! What's going on?"

"Great! If it wasn't bad enough to abduct pilot's after a battle, now they're kidnapping." One guy said incredulously

"What I don't understand is what do they want?" Jamie asked trying to get some answers.

"A pilot." A girl standing behind Jany said. She looked like she was dressed for a day at the beach. Tank top skirt and sandals. Green hair pulled in a high ponytail. She was leaning against the wall. Arms folded

"A pilot? Why not just hire one?"

"Because, Ptera will only fly with a specific person."

"Ptera?"

"Her Zoid." Jany said

"Her Zoid?" Jamie was confused. Why would the Backdraft kidnap a person and try and find someone else to pilot their Zoid?"

"Yeah."

"No…" The girl said straightening, "She isn't my Zoid. She doesn't have an owner. Yet."

"She?" Jamie asked.

"Now don't you start on me! I am not crazy! She is what they call an Ultimate X Zoid."

"Again with this Ultimate X stuff." Jamie wasn't sure what to think anymore.

"You know something about them?"

"No. Not really. All I know is that this guy insists that the Lyger Zero, Bit's Zoid, is one."

"Whose Bit?"

"You're not a warrior, are you?" Jamie asked, stunned that she didn't know who Bit was. Even if she wasn't a warrior, Bit seemed to be making a name for him.

"Me? A warrior?" She asked incredulously, "You're kidding, right? I'm only 15."

"So, I'm 16."

"And you're a warrior?"

"A pretty good one at that." Jany said, "So where did you come up with a move like that anyway?"

"What move?"

"The one where you ducked under the guy."

"Uhh…This is gonna sound weird," Jamie smiled and scratched the back of his head, "but I don't remember anything about the battle."

"What?"

Sounds outside the cell door came through the metal. Muffled voices sounded.

"Open up."

The sound of keys came through and the door unlocked and opened. A man was pushed through the cell door and it closed again.

"I tell you that Zoid is unnatural." He said walking up to the others.

"How far did you get?" Jany asked

"Well, I was actually able to get the thing in the air but I couldn't get anything else to work."

"She's still playing around." The girl mused.

"Yeah well I sure wasn't playing around when that stupid thing flew upside down and opened the hatch on me!" Another guy said angrily. "I have a broken arm now!"

"Hey, like I said. She isn't my Zoid. Don't complain to me."

"Then what are you doing with it?"

"I ain't talkin'."

"I see the kid's awake." The new guy said indicating Jamie.

"Exactly how long have I been out?" Jamie asked, remembering what happened.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly. They brought you in two hours ago."

"What?" He was shocked. The others had to be looking for him by now. Then a thought struck him. What was his dad going to do?

"By the way, you're next kid." The new guy said, breaking him out of his thoughts. "I heard 'em talking. They said something about their first encounter and you almost destroying there Whale King. Something about an army of Zabats."

"I'm next for what?"

"Trying to fly that new Zoid."

Keemew2: So, how'd I do? Ya like? If so PPPPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEE review!!! Pretty please.


	3. Why Me?

****

Keemew2: Well third is up. Hope you like it. And sorry about the long wait. Things are not going as I expected and well,let's put it this way. The more I think about this the more confusing it gets. I have WAY to many plot holes. Oh! Also, this takes place right after Bit and Brad find the voice synthesizer. It will also span through to the discussion in the cell. You will know when the time is connected again when I go back to the cell.

****

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Zoids New Century Zero. Kantaro Tomiyama or Tomy does. (is it all right to just say it now and not in the other chaps? Should be.)

Zoids

Ptera&Shasta

Ch. 3: Why Me?

G

Bit and Brad walked into the dinner. Leena and Steve were still eating. Leena was the first to notice them.

"So what took so long huh?" After closer inspection she noticed Jamie was still missing, "Where's Jamie?"

"We don't know." Bit said

"What do you mean you don't know?" Toros said looking up from his soup.

"Well, we went to the parts shop to get Jamie, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, when we got there, he was gone."

"Gone?"

"Gone. The guy said that I came back for him. I didn't."

"Then we found this." Brad said tossing the synthesizer to Toros.

"A voice synthesizer?"

"Yeah. When we found it, it was programmed to Bit's vocal patterns."

"That's funny. I wonder what this means."

"Uh, doc? We think Jamie has been kidnapped." Bit said

"Oh, nonsense. Why would someone want to kidnap Jamie?"

"What other explanation is there?"

"He could have just gone for a walk."

"Doc. This is Jamie."

"Huh, guess your right. Only one thing left to do now."

"What's that?" Toros put his head in his hands and mumbled, "Panic!"

"Oh." Toros lifted his head and looked at the others.

"Jamie's dad is going to kill me. He put Jamie in my care for a specific reason. Not kidnapped. He warned me not to let anything happen to his son. We may be good friends, but he's gonna tear me apart! We have to find Jamie before his dad finds out!"

"How? We don't know where to begin to look." Bit replied

"Well we gotta do something!" Leena replied

"You could contact the authorities." Brad said

"Good Idea Brad!" Toros said. "Let's go."

"So, how long has he been missing?" The officer asked. Toros looked at his watch.

"Um, about 1 1/2 hours now."

"That's it? What makes you think he didn't just get lost?" Bit looked at the officer.

"Uh, sir, don't get me wrong or anything, but, this is an awfully small town. The dinner is only 5 minutes away from the parts shop. Jamie is also a very smart kid. He wouldn't just get lost like that."

"Well, I guess I could post a missing persons report for right now. But I need proof of a kidnapping. Real proof, not a talk box." He said when Bit opened his mouth to speak. "Don't worry sir, we'll find your son."

"Well, actually he's not my son. He's my charge."

"What happened to his real father?"

"Oh, nothing." Toros said smiling, "He just put Jamie in my care for awhile. It's good for me though. He's a great strategist. Jamie also tends to be very handy in arial battles. He's exceptionally good for his age." _'Once he becomes the wild eagle anyway.'_

"Well we should contact the father then." Toros lowered his head.

"I was afraid he'd say that." He sighed.

"Oh, one other thing."

The officer looked at them intently, "You said that he pilots an Arial Zoid?"

"Yeah."

"Well, now we have a lead."

"What?"

"There has been a lot of abductions by the Backdraft over the past week concerning Ariel Zoid pilots."

"I forgot about that."

"How old is he again?"

"16."

"Wait, are you the Blitz team?"

"Yeah." Having a 16 year old on the team isn't a common occurrence. Legally you're supposed to be 18 or older to be in Zoid battles. Unless of course you have a special waver like Jamie and Vega.

"You sure have been moving up in the ranks. Soon you're going to reach the next class. I always lay my bets on you guys."

"Uhh…Yeah, um could you put up that report now?" Bit asked. He was kinda worried about Jamie. This wasn't the same circumstance as when Leena was kidnapped. Mostly he remembered the time he was taken to the Backdraft headquarters. He almost didn't make it out of there alive.

"I'll get in contact with the Zoid Battle commission." The officer replied, "We could use their resources. They have better equipment then us. Besides, it involves the Backdraft group so they will want to know. With the ringleader behind bars, it should be easy to get at these guys. Though I thought that all of them were caught. Oh, well. You should contact the kids father."

"Come on dad." Leena said, "You have his number in the hover cargo."

When they reached the hover cargo, they saw a familiar Pterace standing next to it.

"No." Toros mumbled, "Please tell me that Zoid doesn't belong to who I think it does."

"I would, but it would be lying." Brad said as Jamie's feather, Oscar Hemeros, came from around the cargo. He seemed to be inspecting the thing. He caught sight of them, smiled, and walked over.

"Hey! Steve! I was wondering where you got to! I know, kinda unexpected, but I wanted to see Jamie again. Where is he?" He looked around but didn't see him. He saw the nervousness in Toros.

"What's going on? Where's Jamie?" He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Um. Oscar. I was just heading to the Cargo to call you. Um, well, it seems that, well…"

"Spit it out."

"Jamie's missing." He mumbled

"What? I didn't quite hear that. It sounded like Jamie's Missing."

"He is." The former Wild Eagle looked at Toros. He looked at the other's. Then he started laughing.

"Hahaha. That's a good one. You had me going there for a minute. So, where is he really?"

"I'm sorry, but we are not joking. I'm dead serious Oscar. Jamie has been kidnapped." He sobered quite abruptly. He looked at Toros for a long minute.

"Jamie? Why? How?" He stood in shock. His son. His only son was gone.

"Well, you see, the Backdraft is back in commission. We have reason to believe that they are the ones who nabbed him."

"Why? Why Jamie?"

"They seem to be challenging arial pilots to battles and taking them as well as their Zoids after they defeat them. Jamie won his battle. I guess they wanted him badly enough to kidnap him." Toros looked at his long time friend. He understood how he felt. When Leena was kidnapped he was very worried. He'd never been so worried in his life.

"We should have been more careful sir." Bit said, "We should have realized that the Backdraft would have done something like that. Unfortunately we didn't."

Obviously, Jamie's father was having a hard time dealing with his shock. He was still frozen in the same position. But he did hear them, he just couldn't respond. It was as if his muscles were frozen. He finally found his voice and managed a weak word.

"How."

"What?"

"How could they have grabbed him?" He started recovering from his shock and was now looking at Steve as if he were responsible, witch in a way, the only way, he was. "He's 16, Darnit!"

"Well, we, um…" Toros trailed off as the irate father looked at him through a death glare. Everyone was not sure how to react to this usually nice guy. Even Brad had stepped back a bit.

"Calm down Oscar. There's no reason to get hysterical. I don't think they want to hurt Jamie, after all, they did go out of their way to get him."

"What do you mean out of their way." Oscar asked, a little calmer. More or less out of curiosity.

"Um, well, you see, after the battle we went to a town a few hundred miles away. Um, we, well, I guess someone followed us. Jamie was filling out the form, as standard procedure goes, and, well, we, um…that is to say…"

"We left Jamie there alone to get some lunch." Bit finished for the Doc. "We didn't think anything of it because no one has ever had reason to abduct him before. So we went to get lunch. Jamie was taking to long. The dinner was only five minutes away. Me and Brad went to check on him and the guy said that I already came for him. Then we found a talk box with my voice on it and figured he'd been nabbed. That's to make a long story short." Oscar looked at them. One by one. Until he got back to Bit. Then he turned to Steve.

"What possessed you to leave him by himself in the first place." He ground out.

"Why don't we go inside, huh?" Toros said.

"Don't change the subject!" He snapped

"I'm not. I was just suggesting we go inside. It's pretty hot out here."

"Fine."

"Good."

(inside)

"Hey, Leena!" Bit called

"Yeah?" Leena asked as she walked into the area where Bit was at. Her father and Oscar were talking privately. Brad was lying on the couch, Bit was eating a sandwich, and she had come in to ask if he was eating the last of the good stuff, but was caught off guard by his question.

"I was just wondering, why did Jamie's dad leave him with your dad?"

"Why are you asking me? I have no clue. Remember, I was in the dark too when we all thought Jamie was an orphan."

"Huh. I forgot about that. You think we'll ever find out?"

"If it's important."

"It's really none of your business." Brad said from the couch. Eyes still closed.

"Well, anybody would be curious. After all, Jamie's dad doesn't look like the type that would abandon a kid. And he does come to see Jamie an awful lot lately."

"All I know is that Jamie showed up one day. He was asking to see my father privately. After Leon and I found out he was staying, I tried to get information out of him myself. Turned out he knew less than I did. He had no idea where he was or who wee were. Only that he was supposed to come here. That's all I ever got, so I left it alone."

"Weird."

"Tell me about it."

"How long has it been anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, since Jamie came to stay with you."

"Oh. I don't know. About a few years. Two or three."

"Did Jamie ever see his dad?"

"You know, that could be why he took small trips by himself once in a while."

"Small trips?"

"Yeah. It before you got here he would take small trips and be gone for hours. Never said why he went. Once he even came back crying. Hid it well though. Only reason I know he was is because I heard him in his room. He was going Why why why why. Don't ask. I have no idea."

"Anybody care how long he's been missing?" Brad asked uncharacteristically annoyed that they were more interested in Jamie's past then present situation.

"Um, about five hours now." Leena said

"Aw jeeze! Poor kid. I sure wish we knew were he was at!" Bit said dejectedly.

"I know."

Jamie looked at the guy like he was crazy.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you."

"Oh, man." 

"What's wrong kid?"

"I don't want to do this." Jamie was showing his fear and he didn't care who saw it. He wasn't a very brave person. He just wished he was back at the hover cargo doing chores, cooking meals, and planning strategies. That's what he was best at. Planning. He wasn't a warrior. He liked flying and all; it was in his blood. He just didn't think being a warrior was his thing.

"What? Why not?" Jany asked

"I'm not a very good warrior. I'm a strategist."

"Coulda fooled me. I saw you."

__

'Just what I need.' Jamie thought, _'I knew this alter ego of mine would get me in trouble.'_ Jamie was visibly shaking now the more he thought about it. Jany looked at him with concern.

"You know, I think this kid is serious." Jany whispered to one of the men next to her.

"If he is, he's in some serious trouble." He whispered back. Suddenly everyone's attentions were drawn back to the door. It was opening again. Jamie suddenly got a huge lump in his throat. When it opened three figures stood there and a fourth figure was slumped against them. They tossed the forth into the cell and closed it again. The figure, obviously female, landed on the floor. Green hair sprawled across it, covering the face. She didn't move at first. Then she slowly tried to get up. Shasta immediately ran to her to help her in another position. She lifted her head to Shasta and Jamie recognized the face. It was bruised pretty badly, and had cuts on it, but he still recognized it. Pierce. She looked awful.

"W-what's going on?" One of the women asked. Pierce looked up as she sat in a better position. She looked around the room at all the people.

"Shasta, sweaty, when did all these people get hear?"

"While you were gone. What did they do to you?"

"Oh, nothing. They just interrogated me."

"Are they going to do that to everyone?" Shasta was horrified. Pierce gave her a look that just shouted; Are you nuts; and chuckled a little, wincing as she did so.

"No! Whatever gave you that idea?"

"I don't know. I was just thinking…"

"I thought I explained it to you already."

Hey! It's not my fault if I have an overactive imagination!"

"I understand."

"No you don't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you ranaway 10 years ago and never came back! You know nothing about me!"

"Hey, I had good reasons to run off!" Pierce winced after she yelled, and held her chest.

"Sis? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I just have a few cracked ribs. That's all."

"What?? And you think your fine?"

"As fine as I'll be for a while. Now I'm changing the subject to something more important then my welfare."

"Like what?" Shasta asked sarcastically. Pierce glared at her.

"What were you doing with that Zoid? How did you get it?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm your sister."

"Huh. Some reason. As far as I know my sister ran away when she was 12."

"Shasta. Please. They caught on that you're my sister. They will use it to there advantage. That's why I'm not dead yet." This immediately got Shasta's attention.

"Why would they want to kill you?" Pierce thought for a minute, like she didn't want to tell her.

"Because I got information I wasn't supposed to have before I quit."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Excuse me, not to ruin a perfect touchy feely moment or anything, but would somebody mind telling me what's going on?" One of the other men asked, "Sorry, but your sudden appearance has got a lot of people freaked. What with your current condition of course." He gestured to Pierce.

"Are they all here for the same reason?" Pierce asked the girl

"Yeah. Um, they have all gone now, well except for him." She pointed to Jamie who was still staring wide eyed at Pierce, "He just got here several hours ago and also just woke up. I guess they drugged him or something." Pierce looked at Jamie for a second, then recognition flared.

"Oh! It's you!" This seemed to snap Jamie back to reality.

"Huh? What?"

"Calm down. I thought you looked familiar. You're that Wild Eagle kid. You look a little different."

"My name is Jamie. Not Wild Eagle."

"Okay, Jamie."

"You met him before?" Shasta asked

"Yeah. He's one of the reasons I quit the Backdraft group. Though I still gotta pay him back for shooting me down. And calling me little lady." She giggled a little at that.

"Little Lady?" Jamie asked, frowning.

"Yeah, don't' you remember."

"NO!"

"Sheesh, don't bite my head off."

"Sorry." He mumbled irritatedly

"Here, let me clean you up some." Shasta said turning back to Pierce. Jamie turned away from them and stood up. He wasn't sure when he stood up last, but he was stiff. Then a hand appeared on his shoulder. He turned to see Jany looking at him strangely.

"You okay?"

"Not really. This has to be the worst day of my life. No, check that. The worst day of my life was when my dad said I wasn't going to come home like he promised. This just ties with it." He said bitterly.

"You don't live with your dad?"

"No."

"Oh geeze. That sucks."

"Well, it isn't that bad. In a way, I have an older sister now. A crazy one, but one nonetheless. Not to mention Brothers. I consider the Blitz team my family now. Even though they don't really know that."

"That's cute. So…" She wasn't sure how to bring up the topic she wanted to discuss, the mere mention of it made the kid cringe, "Do you think your ready to try the Zoid?"

As she suspected, he cringed.

"I'm not sure." He said, "What am I supposed to do out there? And how do they now the person who gets the Zoid to fly isn't going to get away?"

"We all ask that Question. Their answer? You'd find out. That's all they say. Though, no one ever gets to find out. Personally the curiosity is getting to me."

"What about her?" Jamie said pointing to Shasta

"Well, the answer I got was that she wasn't flying it."

"She wasn't?"

"No. It was on auto pilot. She swears up and down that the Zoid flies her around. Don't bother asking. She gives out the same answer all the time. 'I ain't talkin' and I believe her. She's as stubborn as a mule."

"You know, the more you talk about it, the more interested I am. It's different then the Liger Zero."

"How do you mean?" She was interested in the whole weapon X thing or whatever it was called.

"Well, when we got the Lyger no one could pilot it. In fact, the Zoid went crazy anytime someone tried to fly it."

"Huh. This one doesn't go crazy. It just does weird things."

"Huh?"

"You'll find out." Jamie thought about that and two sides formed. 1) He wanted more than anything to fly it. 2) He wanted to run as fast he could the other direction.

Keemew2: Okay. I know this chapter sucked big time! Don't worry, I promise the next one will be better. In fact, Jamie will actually be flying next time. All right? Oh and how do you like my plot twists? I now have more than enough to work with. I am going to go out on a limb and ask for suggestions. I don't usually do this, but…Why not. Now I just want your opinion on what I should do next. I am starting immediately on the next one. It should be up in maybe (and hopefully) two or three days. So…REVIEW!!!! Better yet, e-mail me with your new suggestions.

****

Keemew2@yahoo.com


	4. The Zoid and More Questions

****

Keemew2: Well, here's four. Hope you like it. And sorry for it being a day late. I know I said hopefully in 3 days, but four ain't that bad, is it? Oh, by the way, I don't swear so there won't be any in my fic unless I'm really into it and it's really heated, so if you see some slang feel free to replace it with a swear word. It looks better if you swear. I just have a problem doing it thanks to my mom.

Zoids

Ptera&Shasta

Ch. 4: The Zoid and More Questions

G

Jamie sat and watched everyone in the room. It was kind of crowded. Didn't they have anymore cells? They had big enough Whalekings for it. Why were all these people still here anyway? Things just kept getting more darned complicated! He thought about everything that happened since he woke up. There were a number of air type warriors here. They had all gone already, why weren't they being released? And what was going on with Pierce? What was so important that they beat her up so badly? And wasn't she staying with those other two ex-Backdraft warriors? Last, he seen of them was at the royal cup match. They had all three congratulated Bit.

Jamie looked over at Pierce. She was talking to Shasta. Who'da thought she had a little sister? Shasta had finished bandaging Pierce and now they were having a slightly heated argument. Several of the other warriors were watching them. Others were talking to each other.

Suddenly Jamie heard footsteps outside again. All conversations were stopped as they heard the keys rattle in the hinge. The door opened quickly, letting bright light flow into the dimmed cell. A shadowed figure stood in the doorway. You couldn't see him very well because he was standing in front of the bright light. Two soldiers appeared next to him, blocking the rest of the light.

"Grab 'em." The first man ordered the soldiers.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Jany said standing up, "What are you doing? What's with the guns? You don't usually have two soldiers with guns!"

"Shut up wench. We got our reasons." One of the soldiers replied.

"Don't insult such a beautiful woman." The first man said smoothly, "My apologies miss, but like my friend here said. We have our reasons; we are here for more than one person this time. Also, don't expect to see them again any time soon." With that, the soldiers entered the area. The first soldier brushed past Jany and walked right up to Jamie. Grabbing him by the arm, he started pulling Jamie towards the cell door. Jamie started to struggle a bit but he felt the cold barrel of the gun stick into his back.

"No time for games kid." He whispered to Jamie. The other soldier looked around till he saw Pierce and Shasta and walked over to them. Shasta stood up immediately and stood in front of her sister. You aren't touching her." She said defiantly. The soldier smirked at her. 

"Never even thought about it." He grabbed her by the wrist instead, attempting to take her out of the cell. Instead, he wound up on the floor. Shasta having twisted her wrist around and kicking him in the face.

"I ain't goin anywhere with you guys!" she said

"You don't have a choice." The smooth talker said.

"And why not?"

"Because, we now know for sure that our…_Ex_, comrade," he looked at Pierce with a sneer, "is your sister. As long as you cooperate, we will let her live that much longer." Shasta glared at the man. You could practically see the hate rising thriugh her. Then she looked at her sister. Pierce gave her a little shake, as if to say not to do it. Shasta looked away again. She looked at Jamie who looked like he was about to have a heart attack, then the other people in the cell. Out of the six other women in the cell, four wore shocked expressions. Jany and Pierce were just glaring as well as the eight men. With a last glance at her sister Shasta dropped her shoulders and sighed. She looked up at the man and glared again.

"Fine! But I ain't talking!" The guy walked over to her and leaned in.

"Who said you had a choice?"

Oscar Hemeros walked through the Blitz base. He was thinking about Jamie and the reasons he sent him to live with Steve. He had thought that Steve would have been the safest person to send Jamie to. He had never thought that this would happen. He knew he wasn't the best father in the world, but that didn't mean he didn't love his son.

"Oscar." Oscar turned to see Toros standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Oh, hi Steve."

"Oscar, it isn't your fault. They have no idea. That isn't the reason they got him."

"Yeah, I know, but what if they somehow found out?"

"I'm sure that didn't happen. I'm sure it won't happen. They don't know your real name."

"I guess your right. Has the ZBC contacted you yet?"

"Not yet."

"Darn. You'd think that after everything, the least they would do was send some word on their progress!"

"Hear, I just made some fresh coffee." He said handing him a cup.

"Thanks."

Bit was sitting on the couch when the radar started to go off. He went over to the screen to see what was out there and saw two Zoids on the perimeter. One was the Elephander.

"Doc!" Bit yelled through the com., "We got a problem!"

"What is it?" Toros crackled from the other end

"Two Zoids on the perimeter. Ones the Elephander."

"I'm on my way." Bit looked at the screen again. The Zoids didn't look like they were looking for a fight, but better safe than sorry. He started to run towards the Launching bay when the screen flashed on and Stoller's face appeared.

"Bit Cloud?"

"Stoller. What do you want."

"To talk."

"Talk?"

"Yes." Just then, Toros and Oscar entered the room. When Oscar saw the face on the screen, he paled somewhat and stepped back through the door frame. Stoller saw him anyway.

"Dereck?" Oscar cursed himself and stepped through the door once more.

"Hello Stoller. Long time no see." Stoller smiled.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to see you again. I take it Dereck isn't you real name?"

"No." Stoller looked back to Toros.

"I would like to ask to see you in private."

"Why?"

"I have some information that I'm sure you can get to the ZBC. Pierce was on her way there, but she disappeared enroute. Several days ago."

"Are you no longer with the Backdraft or are you trying to trick us?" Bit interrupted.

"Well, if I was trying to trick you I wouldn't tell now would I?" Stoller replied

"Good point. So how are we supposed to trust you?"

"You don't have to. It is us who need to be able to trust you."

Jamie cringed a little as the barrel of the gun pressed up against his back. He looked over at Shasta who looked like she was ready to start a fight. She reminded him an awful lot of Leena. Strange coincidences seemed to be happening all over today. They were led to a hanger and Jamie saw all sorts of Zoids, but one in particular grabbed his attention. It looked weird. It had the body build of a Storm Sworder, minus the jet pack type thrusters on the back, instead having a single thruster in it's place. The wings were set more to the back, and had a pair of small arms in the front, and a single forward facing 40 mm canon sat on both wings, instead of **dual** 40 mm canons. The tail was twice the normal length. Its neck was longer, of about the same size of the body, maybe a foot smaller. And as for the head, it seemed to have a more canine resemblance. It was a reddish color with black under tones. The man noticed Jamie looking at the Zoid.

"Ah, I see you've noticed the mysterious Zoid." Jamie looked at him, then back at the Zoid.

"What kind of Zoid is that?" He breathed.

"No one knows. Some think it's from the same design specs as a Storm Sworder, for obvious reasons that is."

"Your ignorance is amazing." Shasta spoke up.

"I don't believe I was talking to you Miss." He sneered at Shasta.

"Does it really look like I care?" She asked sarcastically. The man walked over to her and slapped her in the face hard.

"I have had just about enough of your mouth." He said in a low deadly growl, "This is your last warning. Speak only when you're spoken to or else. Got it?" Shasta looked at him for a moment. A look of pure hatred on her face. At first she didn't do or say anything, but after a minute, she slowly nodded her head.

"I understand." He smirked in satisfaction, "I understand that you're a big Bafoon that doesn't know twice two." She spat out suddenly, trying to hide a smile. She knew she was in trouble. Then, unable to contain her laughter, she started laughing at what she just said. The man's face went dark and he backhanded her hard enough to send her sprawling on the floor. She looked back at him holding her cheek.

"As I said. Your last warning. Another word from you and you'll get worse."

She just sat there holding her cheek, glaring painful death at him. The other soldier stepped closer to her and pointed his gun at her, letting her continue to sit, but not giving her leeway for escape. The man turned back to Jamie who had been watching the whole thing with a gun stuck up to his face in warning not to help her. Not that he could do anything anyway. He felt pretty helpless right now. Not to mention angry with this guy.

"Time for your test flight." He grabbed Jamie roughly by the arm and drug him over to the Zoid. As soon as they got close to it, the Zoids eyes started to come to life. The reddish color glowing faintly. It turned its head in there direction.

"Don't worry, it does that all the time." The man said as Jamie stepped back a little. The hatch popped off by itself.

"How'd that happen?" Jamie asked.

"Our guess is the Zoid got tired of us prying it open. It pretty much complies with us but we don't have any real control over it. We think that the only reason it hasn't gone off by itself is because of the girl. That relationship is still in the dark." He looked over his shoulder at Shasta. "But we will bring some light to it soon." He smirked a little, then turned back to Jamie.

"Get in." The guy took a gun out of his coat to emphasize his point. "No choice."

Jamie looked from him to the Zoid and back again. He turned to the Zoid and headed to the cockpit. There was a latter to get up to it, so he could get in. Once inside the Zoid the lid closed. At first, Jamie felt frightened, but a sort of calmness spread over him. He felt like he was in the presence of an old friend, or a close family member. He never felt like this with his Reynos or Pteras, even though they were the only Zoids he ever felt connected to.

He looked at the strange controls. At first he couldn't make heads or tails of them, then a flashing button came to view. He took a chance and pressed it. Everything came on.

"Okay, now what?" He said to himself.

Suddenly he got a feeling inside. Kind of, like a mental brush. Similar to someone brushing a hand across your face. The Zoid itself screeched when he felt the mental brush. It was a high shriek with a growlish undertone. It was almost as though some one had spoken to him. He somehow knew what the controls did.

"Maybe this is what Bit feels when the Lyger talks to him." Jamie said to himself. The Zoid screeched again in reply. He actually did understand it. It was amazing. "Well, lets see what you can do, shall we?" Jamie took the controls and the hanger door opened. As he took the Zoid out, he thought about his options. Escape was his first thought, but then he saw the other Zoids blocking his path. There were a lot of them. Mostly Zabats. A couple of Storm Sworders too. He clicked on the weapons system and saw the arsenal he had to work with. It wasn't much at all. He had the single canons on each wing plus a 30 mm canon stationed on the under belly. It was hidden and came out only when used. He saw a particular piece of weaponry that didn't look right. It was a small particle canon. Uncharged. But it was stationed in the neck so it could shoot out from the mouth. He wasn't sure how that could be there, yet still have maneuverability there. There wasn't much else. The claws and talons were made of a high strength allow, with hardened allow wing cutters. In other words, the wings were just about the same as the Storm Sworder. Almost. The Zoid was highly adaptable to the surrounding terrain and took a 2AAA power cell, same as the Sworder. It could reach speeds of about 2.8. Slower then a Reynos and Storm Sworder, but just as fast as a Zabat.

"Looks like you were designed after the Sworders. Or perhaps they were designed after you huh?" He received a confirmation screech from the Zoid. Jamie looked at the surrounding Zoids. The com. crackled on and the smooth talking jerk came on screen.

"Your job is to try and escape. Don't worry, you won't be able to, it is just a test. That is if you. can get the Zoid to cooperate." The guy chuckled a little as he broke communications. Jamie looked at the other Zoids and saw them start to maneuver. Suddenly a barrage of bullets from behind him hit him. He hadn't even seen the enemy there. The Zoid screeched in response.

"I know, I know." Jamie said to the Zoid, "That was pretty stupid." He turned the radar on and saw how many enemies he had. There were quite a few, maybe 20 or so. They started attacking him and he maneuvered out of range, just enough to be able to turn around and go head on. He wasn't sure why exactly, but it seemed like a good Idea. He shot at some of the enemy while going head on and got two Zabats. Another group of Zabats headed his way and he started to turn left, but instead of veering left his hands somehow went right.

"What the…?"

He realized that that was the best way to go because a Storm Sworder he hadn't noticed had just started firing at him. He suddenly got a rush of emotion run through him. It was a mixture of excitement, and anger. "What is going on?" He whispered to himself. Jamie shook off his questions as he took another barrage of ammo to his side. Suddenly he noticed something. The remaining Zabats had tried to form a ring around him. And the four Sworders were above him. He thought about his choices and saw an opening he could use. They had tried to box him in, unfortunately for them, they had forgotten to take account of the bottom. Jamie sped downwards fast and was about to pull up when he was shot again, only this time he was sent out of control. He tried desperately to gain control again but was failing miserably. Suddenly Jamie's line of sight started to darken and he felt detached. Then darkness spilled in.

The man was watching the scene before him. He turned to Shasta.

"You might want to see this." He said, "Your Zoid seems to have found it's new friend." She looked up at him curiously. She was still sitting there on the floor, only now she was fiddling with her sandal straps absently. She got up and walked over to see what he was talking about. Sure enough, the Zoid had yet to mess anything up for the kid in the cockpit. He had even shot down two Zabats. Still, the Zoid wasn't performing to full capacity. Something was missing. Suddenly she saw the Zoid careen to the ground, out of control. The guy saw this as well.

"Well, guess that's that. Pity, I thought that this boy was someone else. If he were who I thought he was, he would've been able to get out of that. Oh well." He started to turn when he saw the Zoid suddenly lurch upward. It made a complete loop and turned on its attackers. It easily shot down two Zoids. A crazy cackle came from the comm.

"Hahahahaha! No one can keep the Wild Eagle leashed!" With that three more Zoids came down

"Change of plans everyone!" The guy shouted, "This is who we were expecting." He turned to Shasta with a satisfied look on his face. "I'm sure you and your Zoid friend never even noticed this little device." He said showing a small box; "I took the liberty to install a remote device that will completely shut down that Zoid from here. I knew it would be the only way to stop that Zoid. If the right pilot was in the cock pit that is." Shasta looked at him incredulously, then shock as he pushed the button on the box while the Zoid was still in mid air.

As Jamie blacked out the Wild Eagle took over.

"Geeze! What is this all about! I actually had to fight to get some control! That never happens!" Suddenly he let go of the controls. "Okay. Where am I? The only thing I remember is the wrong moves." The Zoid screeched and he stared in shock as he understood it. His shock was temporary. "Hey, did you keep me from gaining control?" He asked the Zoid who gave a confirming screech.

"Well don't do that again! Do me a favor though. Let's give these guys a head ache, shall we?" He asked as he shot down two Zoids and turned on the comm.

"Hahahahaha! No one can keep the Wild Eagle leashed!" He turned the comm. Off and shot tree more enemy Zabats. "Let's shoot em down!" Just as he targeted some of the other Zabats, the system started to go awry.

"Hey! What's going on?" The Zoid let out an awful screech and the system blacked out. The Wild Eagle tried vainly to pull up out of the super dive and just barley pulled up as the Zoid made a crash landing on the ground close to the base. Some enemy troops already on the way. The wild eagle got out of the Zoid slowly, slightly dazed, and landed next to it. He stumbled a little as he started to walk away, then he felt the darkness close in.

Keemew2: Okay. I know this was a bad place to leave it. For you anyway. (evil grin)! Don't worry, I promise the next one will be out soon. Maybe. One thing is for sure; I will be dealing with some unasked questions, like what is it that Pierce knows? Or why did Jamie's dad leave him? I may not answer these yet. But 'Don worry, Be happy!' (like the song ^_^) I'll take care of everything. The story is all planned out. It's been that way from the start. Even though it may not seem that way, the general idea was out. The thing is all these side stories pop up and the are just so good I have to use them. Makes good plot twists though, don't they?


	5. Freind or Foe

****

Keemew2: Well, I've got five now! Sorry it took so long. I baically have been doing touchups on it for several weeks. Hope you like it. I'm real excited that I have gotten this far without flames! I'm glad you guys stuck with me! PLEASE! Do NOT ask me anything about _Him_. I my self am very confused. And I don't want people thinking that I don't know what I'm doing, because I do. Just because I have it planned out, does NOT mean I can't surprise myself. Too much creativity.

Zoids

Ptera&Shasta

Ch. 5: Friend, or Foe?

G

Shasta watched in horror as the Zoid took a nose dive.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?!" She screamed at Jerkface, "HE'LL DIE!"

"Calm yourself and watch." Jerkface replied. Shasta forced herself to look once more in the direction of the falling Zoid. She wanted to reach out and strangle this guy. But with a gun to her head, well, she couldn't. So, she watched the scene in front of her. She watched as they nose dived. Then, slowly the Zoid righted itself, just as it slammed into the ground.

"There. See?" he pointed to the Zoids hatch which popped open and Jamie came out, stumbled, and fell over.

"You monster." She seethed. "What is your point? What are you trying to accomplish?"

"I'll tell you once they bring in the boy." He said, not even looking at her. "Meanwhile, I'll have some one escort you to your new room."

"What?" She asked startled

"As I said before. The others won't be seeing you or the boy for a while."

"You know, he **does** have a name."

"Yes, but I don't really care. The name Jamie Hemeros has no meaning to me right now."

"**What-**ever." She replied. He smacked her.

"I will not tolerate your smart mouth!"

"Does it look like I really care right now?" She replied sarcastically. He glared at her so hard it made her shiver.

"I warned you." He said icily. With that, he abruptly hit her in the face so hard he sent her sprawling five feet away. He smiled as she got up and glared at him. Her cheek bruised by the impact. "Want more?" He cooed as he walked over to her, "I don't mind, really. In fact, I really rather enjoy it." He looked at her unervingly, yet she still didn't back down.

"You. Don't. Scare. Me." She emphasized each word.

"That's your problem." He said. Then he suddenly grabbed her by her hair and started dragging her.

"LETGO!" She screamed. He tossed her into the arms of a shocked soldier who had just entered the area.

"Take her to her new room." He smiled sadistically. " The dark room. Her new quarters should take the bite out of her. Also, once the boy is inside, keep him insight till he wakes. Once he does, bring him and the girl to my office." With that, he turned to leave, but not without a last glance at Shasta, making her shiver with his sadistically evil smile.

"Are you okay?" Startled she turned to the soldier holding her.

"Excuse me?" He smiled.

"I said, 'Are you all right?' It isn't that hard to answer, is it?

"Not normally, but I don't expect my abductors to ask that."

"Well, I'm not an abductor, I'm a keeper." She smiled in spite of herself. The soldier had a very charming personality. "Well, I think I better escort you to your room before I get in trouble." He said suddenly.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

"You should learn to hold your tongue ya know." He said as he escorted her."

"Why? What'll happen if I don't?" She asked sarcastically.

"Let me put it this way. That guy is General Marker. He has an anger management problem. The safest thing to do is to follow orders around here."

"And why should I care?"

"He won't hesitate to beat the crap out of anyone who defies him. That is, if he isn't allowed to kill them. Remember that lady they took to the cell where you were originally held?"

"Yeah, she's my sister."

"Oh, well, he did that himself."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. And he enjoys it too."

"What do you care anyway." She asked suddenly, almost like changing the subject.

"Because, I'm still a pretty descent person. Plus," He looked around the empty hall, then bent his head down to her ear, "I can get you and the others out." She looked at him in shock.

"Why would you do that?" She hissed as they walked.

"I'll explain later. Forget what I just said for now. Got it?"

"Sure." With that, he ushered her along with the gun till they reached a room. He opened it and revealed a dark cell. No windows or light.

"Whoa! Hold on a minute! You expect **me** to go in there?" She asked incredulously. After he didn't answer she turned around and saw him just staring at the room. She looked to see if anyone was coming. Seeing that the hall was empty, she raised her hand to his face, waving it. "Hellooooooo! Anybody home?" She snapped her fingers, which snapped him out of his trance.

"I'm sorry." He said sadly, "But, this is your room."

"Uhn-uhn! I ain't goin in there!" He looked at her.

"Sorry. You gotta." With that he pushed her in there and locked the door. With a last grim look, he trudged off to do the rest of his duty.

(I know, I know. She could have made a good escape. I never said she was smart. Just a smart-alik. Besides. It would ruin the plot if she did. ^_^)

General Marker walked down the corridors of the Whaleking. He had a very important person to talk to. He entered his office and turned on the screen. The shadowed figure appeared.

"Well?"

"You were right once again, sir."

"As I expected."

"But what of the others?"

"We'll deal with the others later. We have more pressing business to attend to right now." Shadow said, "What did you do with the girl?"

"I had her sent to her new…Accommodations." He said after a slight pause.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Shadow asked suspiciously. Marker smiled maliciously.

"I sent the brat to the dark room."

"Why?" It wasn't a demand or a curious question. It was simply 'why'.

"I'm sick of her smart mouth that's why. You can tell she's related to Pierce." He snarled. Shadow chuckled.

"Having problems are we?"

"Not for long." He said smiling again.

"Where's the boy?"

"Coming. Last I saw, he was unconscious on the testing field." Was his offhanded reply.

"I want him alive." Shadow said, who didn't sound too happy said. Rolling his eyes Marker replied.

"I said _unconscious_, Not dead. You should learn to listen."

"Just get me my information, you twit." Shadow replied irritably.

"Yes sir."

"Also, what did you get out of Pierce?"

"Nothing. Not a word. She's too tight lipped about where Stoller and Sanders are located. She doesn't know all of what the disk held. Only enough to spark her interest. That's all we got. She said she gave it to Stoller."

"Warriors. They have too much honor for their own good."

"Oooo. You better not let your higher ups here you say that. They might actually think your plotting against them." Marker cooed

"Just do your part of the plan. I'll deal with my…higher ups."

"Yes sir." With that both people clicked off.

Jamie slowly opened his eyes for the third time that day. He looked around him and saw two soldiers standing in front of him. A third one was sitting across from him, reading a magazine. He lifted his head and saw Jamie awake.

"Time to get the girl. The kids awake." He said softly, almost sadly. One of the soldiers turned to Jamie and pulled him up. He ushered with his gun to follow the others. Jamie just looked at him for a moment. Confused. He wasn't sure what was going on and his befuddled mind was only getting worse. He suddenly thought back to the drug they had used on him earlier. Was it still affecting him? After a moment the guy rolled his eyes and pushed Jamie ahead of him since he still hadn't budged.

"Move it kid." He said.

"What's going on?" Was Jamie's reply.

"You'll see." They walked down a corridor and stopped at a door. The soldier that had been reading opened the door. It was completely dark in there as far as Jamie could see. Were they going to put him in there? Jamie didn't want to think about it. He watched as the guy stepped inside slightly.

"All right I'm going to count to three. I hope you come out. I 'don't feel like going in after you." He said softly with the same sad undertones.

As if on que, Shasta calmly walked out of the room. She looked up at the guy holding the gun and simply clucked her tongue. Then she took her index finger and turned the barrel of the gun away from her face.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't put me in there again." She replied calmly. The guy looked at the other two soldiers. They looked at him and grinned. He looked back at her and glared.

"You're talking like you have a choice." He said

"Next time you put me in there, it will be a struggle."

"Next time, it won't be me." He replied. She looked at the soldiers around him and sighed.

"What ever you say." One of the soldiers started laughing.

"Sounds like you got a problem Williams, with people taking your orders." He said eyeing him a little, "It's almost like you sympathize."

"Maybe the rumors that you're a spy are true." The second guy said. Williams looked at them startled.

"What are you talking about? You know I don't like force. And just because I feel sorry for a brat that can't keep her mouth shut, does not make me a spy." Shasta's face grew red when she heard him say brat. Jamie wasn't to sure what was going on, but it looked like she was about to hit this Williams guy.

"You're a solder. You do what you need to, to get the job done." The first one said.

"Yeah? Well, you try getting this…brat, to do what she's supposed to." This time Shasta, kicked him in the leg."

"I am not a brat!" The first soldier grabbed her by the arm.

"Like Williams said. He won't be handling you anymore. Keep your tongue in check and you won't be hurt. Got it?" She glared at him for a moment.

"Maybe." She said finally. He glared at her for a couple of seconds then turned back to Williams.

"She isn't as tough as the red head that was captured under Major Palta's command. I was there. She was crazy. This one is just plane stupid."

__

'Must be talking about Leena.' Jamie thought when he mentioned the crazy red head.

"Just get going. General Marker want's to have private words with both of them," The second guy said, shoving Shasta down the hall and ushering the rest forward.

Jamie looked at Shasta and he noticed her bruised cheek.

"Are you okay?" He asked, softly. Williams watched out of the corner of his eye.

'Yes." She replied. He wasn't sure, but Williams thought he briefly caught sight of fear in her eyes. It was only a quick flash, but that's what he thought he saw. He really did sympathize for the poor girl. From what he'd heard so far, she was just on a picnic when she was kidnapped. She finds her sister only to realize she might be killed. And then there was the boy. He looked so much like his father. He had a bad feeling as to why they wanted the kid. And if it was true, he was in more danger then he realized.

They walked for about five minutes, then stopped at a door. Williams opened it and ushered the two kids in. Once they entered all three of them left. Williams hanging back a little to take one last look at the kids.

Bit was pacing the briefing room. He was really rather annoyed. He looked at Leena. She sat there fidgeting with her coffee cup. Just looking down into the depths of the black coffee. Then he looked at Brad. As usual, he was lying on the couch. As usual, you couldn't tell whether he was asleep or not.

__

'How can Brad just be so calm?' he thought to himself. He looked over to the door frame. Sanders was standing there. Looking at the three of them. Sometimes looking at the door to Toros private room. Bit looked over there as well. That was where Toros, Jamie's dad, and Stoller were right now. Bit thought about what happened a few minutes ago.

__

"Excuse me?" Bit had asked

"I said, it was us who had to be able to trust you." Stoller replied.

"What does that mean?" Bit demanded

"It is not meant to be offended. We just have to be careful." He replied. "I must speak with someone I can trust." He glanced over at Jamie's dad, "I didn't realize you were here. But now that I know, I know I can trust someone."

Oscar looked at Toros and back to Stoller.

"Why don't the three of us speak privately first." He suggested. When Steve gave him a wary look he replied, "I knew Stoller for a short time, but he is one of the most trust worthy people I know of."

Toros had agreed to trust him! Bit couldn't believe it. It seemed the only other person that didn't seem to mind was Brad! Bit looked at Sanders again.

"Would you like to ask me something, Bit Cloud?" He asked

"Yes, as a matter of fact I would. What are they talking about in there?"

"I don't know. All I know is that Pierce had found a little bit of information about something big. Something important. She said she was going through some old files a few days before she quit the Backdraft group. She spotted something that didn't look right. She said she was about to look through them, but didn't have time, so she downloaded them to a disk. After her battle with you, she had asked about the old files. The higher ups told her that it was none of her business and the next thing she knew the files were deleted. After a awhile she had forgotten about them until two weeks after she had quit the Backdraft. By that time, she was staying with us." He paused for a minute, as if remembering something then continued. "She had found the disk and asked Commander Stoller to review it. He reviewed it and told her it was nothing at first, just stuff he already knew. He asked her if she knew what was on it. She said she never really got around to looking at it. He was acting a little strange. Later he told us that he changed his mind and she should take a letter he wrote to the ZBC. If she got in any kind of trouble she should destroy the letter and hightail it out of there. I asked what was in the letter and he said we would be better off if we didn't know. It dealt with the top of the Back draft priorities. Something that would concern the ZBC. And you guys." He stopped there and closed his eyes. At first, Bit didn't think he would say any more and was about to ask why it would be important to them, but then, "That was the last time we saw her."

"What happened?" Leena asked. She had stopped staring at her coffee and was listening to the conversation.

"I-I don't know. We got a scattered message. It seemed to be being blocked, so we got pieces of it. Something about a Zoid in trouble. It had something to do with the Backdraft group." Bit realized that it was getting harder for him to talk about it. He had subconsciously balled his hands into tight fists.

"We caught pieces of her last few words. Bur, le, sis and dra. We could hardly make anything out at all." As he finished this last statement, the door to Toros' private room opened.

"I have agreed to help." Toros said as he stepped out.

"What's going on dad?" Leena asked.

"I think it would be best if you didn't find out for awhile." He said quietly as Oscar and Stoller stepped out of the room.

Keemew2: Okay. I know I'm evil. I just keep leaving this in bad spots. Oh, well. I hope this isn't getting to confusing for you. I have a lot of innuendo here because I'm not sure if this is a good idea yet. I want to see where I take myself. I just keep getting to many darn ideas! It's ridiculous! Anybody care to take some of my creativity? It always bugs me at the wrong time. Too many ideas will spoil a story. I don't want that, though they do make for good plot twists. Oh well.


	6. WHY IS IT SO CONFUSING?

****

Keemew2: Wow! Six! I'm so happy! Not to mention I got this one out rather quickly, no? I won't be surprised if you want to kill me, and if you do just take it out on General Marker. Sound good? I hope so, 'cause that's all you get. Now, little miss evil will go and write more of her fics. Buh-bye now.

Zoids

Ptera&Shasta

Ch. 6:WHY IS IT SO CONFUSING!?!

G

Jamie looked around the room. It was rather large with a big window to the right of the room and a door slightly ajar to the left. The Whaleking was moving, that he could tell. Scenery past quickly, well, the few trees that one would call scenery. There was a couch next to the window and some plants scattered around the place. In front of him and Shasta was a desk with a chair in front of it. It was turned around, not facing them. Jamie looked at Shasta who just stood there like a defiant prisoner. Which she was. He was about to ask if anyone else was in there when a wave of nausea suddenly hit him, the room started spinning and he stumbled, and fell to his knees. 

"Are you okay?" Shasta asked quietly bending over him.

"I-I'm not sure." He replied. His mind started getting foggy. He fought back the nausea and forced his mind to focus. With Shasta's help, he got up. Suddenly they both heard clapping. Turning to the left, they saw the door open wider to reveal Jerkface, now known to be called General Marker.

"You." Shasta sneered, "What do _you_ want?"

"Oh, what a shame. And I thought a little time in your knew room would soften your tongue a bit." He said in mock sadness, "What a shame."

"What do you want?"

"You should know by now." He said looking at her.

"No, what do you want with him?" She pointed to Jamie.

"Ah, yes. What else? He is the only one able to fly that magnificent Zoid out there. Isn't that right young man?" Jamie looked at the man for a second, not sure what to say.

"I-I Guess."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I…uh…I remember flying it, but that's about it." Marker was silent for a minute, as if contemplating what Jamie said.

"You remember flying." He stated

"Uh, yeah." Marker smiled. This unnerved Shasta and Jamie even more.

"What don't you remember?" He asked calmly. Carefully Jamie replied.

"The last thing I remember is a nose dive. After someone hit me from behind." The smile faded from Markers face and his features darkened.

"Do not play games with me kid. I will not put up with it." He growled darkly.

"I-I'm not!" Jamie said. He started to panic a little. He could tell that he wasn't the kind of guy you'd want on your bad side.

"How can you not remember anything?"

"Do you really want to know the truth?" Jamie asked. He knew he should just keep quiet, but for some reason, ever since he came hear, he could not lie.

"Yes, I would." He said smiling again. Only this time it was wider.

"I-I have a split personality." Jamie muttered. As soon as he said it, he regretted it. This guy would never believe that. You know how CORNY that sounds?

"Well, well, well." Marker said, surprisingly. Both Jamie and Shasta expected him to get angry again. "We were not expecting this. A split personality? That is interesting. I wonder, when does this alter ego of yours surface?" Before he could stop himself, Jamie replied.

"Only in Zoid battles." He clamped his hand over his mouth. He had not intended to say that.

"Only battles?" Jamie nodded his head since he still had his hand over his mouth. "Hmm. I wonder…"

"You believe him?" Shasta asked incredulously before he could say anything else. She didn't believe him, "I mean come on!" she continued, " A split personality?"

"Of course I believe him. Why wouldn't I? I fixed the kid with a truth drug when I knocked him out. It works rather effectively, mind you. Know one has yet to break its control. They always tell the truth. Usually they don't even know why? Tasteless and scentless if put in food. You never know what hit you."

"How come you never used it on me?" Shasta asked suddenly. "You have had me prisoner for just about a week! And you beet up my sister too, why not use that on her?" Shasta was not very happy with the news.

"Okay, let me rephrase this. No one has been able to break its control, but apparently, some people seem to be immune to it. Happy?" He asked as he rolled his eyes. "We tried using it on both you and Pierce. Unfortunately, the results were…less then successful."

"So, what now? Beat me up like you did my sister? You'll have to, because I'm still not talking." He just grinned that sadistic grin.

"Not even to save your sister? If I understand correctly, you haven't seen her four what? Ten years now?" Shasta looked at him. Her face softened. The hard scowl, and defiant attitude gone from her face. She suddenly looked very vulnerable. The shield she built around herself gone, only to be replaced by an air of helplessness. Her eyes were wide and she quietly whispered two words."

"You wouldn't." Markers grin widened.

"Oh, but I would. I have no reason not to. If your anything like your sister, no matter how badly I beat you, you'll never tell me what I want. Besides, it would be such a shame if anything happened to such a pretty little thing such as you. Therefore, I decided to keep your sister alive. Maybe that will help you make up you mind about what we want to know." Shasta looked at him. She knew he spoke the truth. That was what Her sister was trying to tell her when they had returned her to the cell.

"Fine." She replied, lowering her eyes, "You win. Just…Please, don't hurt her anymore."

"Good. Now be a good girl and tell me what you know about that Zoid and the history that surrounds it.

"Ptera is…" She hesitated and looked at Jamie, then back to Marker. "One of, or pretty much so, the first Ultimate X Zoid. She-she was one of the first to receive the organoid system. The system was not designed after the original Organoids like people think, they were in fact the Organoids themselves." The man looked at her.

"Now we're getting somewhere." He said. "Tell me more." The vulnerability left her appearance and she resumed her cold exterior. With an edge to her voice she continued.

"People couldn't figure out how the Organoids were able to…meld with Zoids, and after awhile, as you can tell, since they don't seem to be around anymore, The Organoids started, well, dying I guess. My grandfathers' theory was some sort of Virus. Man made. A cross between organic and computer virus. That way it would only attack the Organoids. The point is, the organoid systems are the original brains of the real Organoids. The original Organoids couldn't stay permanently bonded with Zoids in the past, but somehow, they were able to integrate the 'brain' part of the Organoids into specific Zoids. One cool thing about it though. A Zoid with a organoid system brain, or 'little black box' as you morons call it, is that somehow it makes the Zoid partially organic."

"Partially organic? In what way." Marker was listening intently to her every word. She rolled her eyes and continued.

"Have you ever seen Berserk Fury, or Lyger Zero before?" She asked patronizingly. Marker glared at her.

"Why do you think we took the time to try and kidnap you if we did?" He asked

"Because you wanted my Zoid. You didn't even know that I knew this information until you confirmed my identity."

"Just get to the point." He growled. She glared at him. Her attitude shield had come back online and was at full throttle.

"The point is, is that they are in truth evolved forms of what they had originally bonded with. My grandfathers' theory is that the Lyger Zero is actually the evolved form of an old Blade Lyger that belonged to that of a young man named Ban. Happy? So now what?" She asked suddenly. Jamie had no idea what either of them was talking about, but he had heard of Organoids before. They hadn't been seen in years. Organoid stood for Organic Zoid. Marker put his grin to work once more.

"Ooooh, I have special plans for you my dear. Shasta looked at him for a minute, unsure of whether to feel threatened or relieved that he didn't decide to kill her. But, instead of finishing his conversation with her he turned to Jamie. "So, Mr. Hemeros." Why he suddenly decided to use Jamie's name, neither captive knew, but the way he said it made both of them shiver slightly. "You have a choice. You can either be a good boy and choose to fly that remarkable Zoid for us, or we do this the hard way." He seemed to be enjoying himself, "Either way, you aren't leaving here. You're much too valuable, especially if we are correct in our assumptions about you."

"Will you stop being so secretive already? Jeeze! If you want to know something just ask Darnit!" Jamie suddenly slapped his hands over his mouth again. He did not mean to say that. The others just looked at him in shock.

"So, you do have some spunk after all." Marker said smoothly. "Or is it just the drug? Very well. I will tell you a little. But not much. We have our suspicions that your father was working for the ZBC two years ago. As a spy. That's all I'm telling you for now. You are going to your knew room to think about my proposal. And if you say no, you will stay there till you say yes. Or I just get tired of asking, and I'm sure you don't want that to happen, soooooo…buh-bye now." With that he pushed a button on his desk and the soldiers came back in the room, minus William's, and took the kids away.

"WHAT!?!" Leena shouted, "Wadda ya mean?"

"Like I said Leena. You aren't ready to know this. It doesn't even involve you." Toros said

"Who does it involve?" Bit asked.

"Originally just me." Stoller replied, "That's why I never said anything to begin with. But now…Now it involves more."

"What do you mean?" Bit asked. He hated riddles.

"They have been grabbing aerial pilots for a week now. It started when Pierce disappeared. Now it seems to have ended with your young friend. Who knows if they'll stop there."

"Why not just tell us?" Leena asked. Riddles weren't her area either.

"Because. The less you know, the safer you are. Though it just might still involve Bit."

"What do you mean by that?" Bit asked cautiously.

"The Backdraft group might still want your Lyger Zero. If that is true, then it involves you."

"But I thought that they just wanted the Lyger." Stoller smirked

"The fool who was running the group before didn't realize that the Ultimate X zoids choose their partners."

"Does the ZBC know anything about this?"

"The ZBC knows more than they're willing to tell." Oscar spoke up, "They know about Jamie, but they aren't saying anything. And after everything I did for them." Bit saw the anger radiating from him like a hot plate. It was a little disturbing.

"What do you mean 'Everything you've done for them'?" Bit asked, Oscar sighed.

"Never mind. It isn't all that important right now."

"Actually, they may already know Derrick." Stoller said, still using the other name. "I think they have known for quite some time. Or at least had suspicions." Oscar gave a look of bitter despair as he heard Stoller say those words.

"If that's true, do you think Jamie is in danger?"

"I can't honestly answer you. I haven't been with the Backdraft for months."

Suddenly Harry Champ's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello everyone." He said

"Harry?" Leena asked, "What do you want?"

"To give you the information I found. Much better results then last time."

"What information? We never talked to you about anything!"

"Correction, sweet Leena. You didn't, but your father did."

"What did you come up with Harry?" Oscar asked quickly

"Well, I couldn't find anything at first, but then after about an hour or two after I checked the results, I checked again. Jamie was right when he said they aren't as organized as before. I found a trail. Not a very good one mind you, but it's there nonetheless."

"Get to the point already."

"Very well. The point is, is that the whale king we are after is closer than you think. It's not even two hundred miles from here. I'll send the coordinates. If they hadn't had that practice battle, I might never have found them."

"Practice battle?" Oscar asked.

"Yes. It appears they were testing a new Zoid. I can't place the Data I received on it. It is very similar to the Storm Sworders, but different as well."

"A new Zoid model?" Stoller asked, Harry looked from Stoller to Toros and back again.

"Whose he?"

"A friend." Oscar spoke up

"Oh. And no. It doesn't give off the qualities as 'new', but instead, according to the data, it appears to be quite olds. In fact, I would date it back to the end of the Helic/Guylos War."

"That old?" Stoller asked

"Apparently. It seems to give of a type off encoded data. I've only seen it once, when I was younger. My father had come into the possession of a old and rare Zoid. I don't remember what type it was, but it gave off the same data stream." The coordinates had finished coming through and Oscar started looking at them while the others conversed about the strange Zoid.

"What would a Zoid with an encoded data stream dating back to the Guylos Empire be doing out here? In the hands of the Backdraft no less." Touros wondered aloud.

"Who knows." Oscar replied absently. "But why don't we find out while we get Jamie back?" He looked up at the others. It shouldn't take too long to get there. Thank you Harry."

"Your welcome. Um, Leena, I was wondering…" He didn't get to finish because he was cut off by the Doc who started playing with the keys of the keyboard. Stoller looked at Oscar with a look of question about the rudeness of his actions. Oscar just shook his head, giving him a look that said he didn't want to know.

"I set the auto pilot to full and programmed in the coordinates. We should be there soon.

Keemew2: Okay. So, tell me. What do you think? I told you I'd have reference to the other series. Go to that first chapter and get the site if you want information on it. That way you can have _some_ idea of what I'm talking about. Now, if you want a new chapter up that has more explanations and less confusion, I suggest you review. A good number of reviews are expected. Yes, I'm being evil, I know. I'm also enjoying myself. :) Psycho Witch will now be going.


	7. What Defines a Prison?

****

Keemew2: YEAH! Spring break is here! To bad it lasts only 1 week. Oh, well. Can you believe I've reached 7 chapters? Wow. It's getting pretty far in chapters, but the plot is pretty much stuck. Oh, dear. I'll have to figure something out.

Zoids

Ptera&Shasta

Ch. 7: What defines a prison?

G

Jamie walked in a slight daze. The fog that was clouding his mind decided to interfere once more. At least this time he wasn't dizzy. He just felt weak, and alone. Detached. The next thing he knew he was pushed threw a door into total darkness. Someone, most likely Shasta, bumped into him and grunted.

"See ya kiddies." One of the soldiers jeered, "Hope you have fun. And don't worry, I don't think the boogie man is out yet."

"For your information, I am not a 'kiddy' and I think you're the one who needs to worry about the boogieman. So why don't you go run along and grab your blanky? I'm so sure Teddy is waiting for you in your cradle. Oh, yes, don't forget yur wittle baba."

"Why you…"

"Don't touch her!" Some one snapped. "Marker doesn't want her injured. Let's go." The little bit of light that Jamie could see threw the fog vanished to leave total darkness. Didn't matter much. It wasn't like he could see anyway.

"Guess that was a little too much. Maybe I shouldn't harass them so much." Shasta muttered, "You okay?" She asked from somewhere in the room. _'To my left. I think.'_

"Yeah, why?" He replied meekly

"What was with those spells you kept having in Jerkface's room?" She asked quietly. Jamie thought about that for a minute. Then shrugged.

"I have no idea."

"None?" Her tone was curious

"Not really." _Only that for some reason, I feel detached from everything. The worst part is, I feel alone. I don't sense the Wild Eagles presence. That's the most bothersome part. I couldn't tell what was going on after the Wild eagle took control. Everything is so hard to…_

"Weird. Sooo, what do you think of our knew room?" Jamie wasn't sure how to answer that exactly.

"Why do you want to know that?

"No reason. Just thought it might be nice to talk. You have no idea how boring life can be. Right now isn't so bad, but it can get a lot worse."

"Uh, yeah."

"Don't worry, it won't bother me if you think I'm weird. Or crazy. Or stupid. Or what ever." She seemed to sound a little depressed.

"What's wrong?" Jamie didn't like it when people sounded depressed. His mother sounded the same way before…he didn't want to think about it right now.

"Nothing really. I just…"

"Just what?"

"Nothing. Never mind." She was silent for awhile. You ever hear of an Organoid?" She asked suddenly

"Sort of, why?"

"Just wondering. They haven't been seen in years. Even then, there were only two or three that were actually seen. They are one of the true mysteries of Zi. Them and the ruins of the ancient Zoidians."

"I know. I remember reading about it in the history books."

"What else d those so called history books say about the past?" She asked. Her voice sounded amused at the thought of the history books.

"Nothing really. It doesn't have a whole lot of information."

"Course not. _They don't know anything. Nothing at all. Heck if it weren't for Dr. D, my grandfather wouldn't know what he knows now. "_No one, not even my grandfather knows what really happened."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, well, gramp's said that the Organoids had disappeared all together before he was born."

"Do you know who built the Organoids?"

"No. The original creators are still a mystery. Some people actually say that Organoids can be born. My grandfather was on of them. Don't ask. I have no idea what he meant. Or how it could happen. HE may have told me just about all he knows, but not even he knew everything."

"This is a lot to take in."

"Confused?"

"Usually I wouldn't be, but for some reason I can't concentrate to well."

"Really? Come here."

"What?" A small light came on to his left. He saw her smiling face beaming, then it dissapeard as she moved the tiny light. It wavered a little till she came to his face.

"Over here." She said. He crawled over to were she was.

"A light?"

I had it hidden. I don't recommend asking me were." She groped for his arm and pulled him closer. Then she shined the light in his eyes.

"Hey!"

"Hold still ding bat. Consider me a doctor." He stopped moving and let her do what she was doing, "Huh. It looks like the effects of the drug are still at work. Your eyes are slightly glazed and dilated. Weird. You must be having a bad reaction to them. I hope that isn't bad."

"Yeah, well, I really hope it isn't."

"Maybe if you got some rest." She murmured thoughtfully, "Try it."

Sure, why not." He muttered. He lay down and closed his eyes. _I really don't have anything else to do. I'm so tiered, but why? Sleep sounds very good…I guess._ Jamie opened his eyes a little. His vision was so bad he couldn't see his hand in front of his face in the darkness. Heck! He couldn't see it if he put up to cover his eyes! As he put his hand down, he felt weaker. That was probably bad._ But I can't help it. Sleep…_

And darkness set in.

Williams walked through the hall in a slight hurry. He stopped at a door and looked around. Seeing no one around, he tested the door knob. It was locked. He quickly picked the lock and opened it up and he walked in. He closed the door and locked it up again. He walked over to a file case and opened that up. He skimmed the first couple files to get a good look at the filling system, then closed it. Judging where the file he wanted was. He opened the fourth drawer and flipped through the files. He stopped at one labeled Ultimate-X prototype. Taking it out partially he opened it. He saw a fox like Zoid labeled Shadow Fox. He took a small camera out of his pocket and snapped a shot of the document, doing the same to the rest of the papers. Setting that back in, he skimmed a little further. He saw another file labeled Ultimate-X: varying projects. He took that out and looked at the first page. It had a picture of Shasta's Zoid on it labeled X-Seeker. He set that back in and looked some more. HE found a picture of the Berserk Fury, and Lyger Zero. One had exclusive info on the Berserk Fury and Vega, while the other had partial info on Lyger and Bit Cloud. Just then, he heard voices outside the door and the door knob rattled. He put the file back and closed the drawer. He scanned the room and saw a desk kitty cornered on the other side of the room. He ran to it and hid there, praying they didn't want to come that way. The door opened to reveal Marker himself.

"Have you been keeping an eye on Williams like I said?" He asked the soldiers next to him

"Yes sir I have." She replied, "I just left him in his room. He said he was taking a nap sir."

__

Those people aren't the only ones treated like prisoners around here. Williams thought_ I'm stuck with some one watching my every move. A baby-sitter. Then again, they have a right too._

"Good. I don't trust him. He's too friendly. Soldiers aren't supposed to be friendly."

"Yes sir." They walked over to the drawer and opened the fourth one. He pulled out a file and put something in it. Putting it back, he closed it. "Did you put Pierce in my office like I asked?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. I wonder if she'll tell me where Stoller is, if I told her, her sister gave me most of the information I wanted. After all, why would I want her after I had gotten my information? Of course, I wouldn't hurt her. Too bad. I still need that brat."

"Not to interrupt, sir, but one question. If it's alright that is."

"GO ahead." They stopped walking at the door, curiosity covering his face.

"No offence sir, but how do you know she isn't lying."

"Se wouldn't, not after the threat I gave her."

"Truthfully sir, you wouldn't even know."

"Good point. Thank you Treisa. Looks like I need another discussion with that brat. Meanwhile, have you set up for the next kidnapping?" They closed the door and Williams popped out. He walked over to the drawer and pulled out the file he was looking at. There were more papers in it. He looked at the last couple. A picture labeled Jamie Hemeros was labeled on it. Under that was "Pilot of: Reynos and X-Seeker. Then he noticed something else he hadn't noticed before. A mark he hadn't noticed. A mark he had seen somewhere before. He took the whole file out and stuck it in his Jacket. He walked over to the door and carefully looked out. No one was around. He locked the door and left.

__

Keemew2: Okay. So I didn't have Shasta mention she was lying yet. But I got to thinking. If my cell mate had a truth serum on him, I wouldn't say anything either. So there. Oh, and, also, I won't be getting the next chaps out as soon as usual. I got thing to do still. It may be spring break, but I got a lot to d in the story department. Well, bye for now.


	8. A Sad Reunion and Departure

Keemew2: Wow. ***8*!** 8 Whole chapters. I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took so long to get this out. I was being nit picky at first, but then as I watched more and more of Zoids Chaotic century and Zoids Guardian force, with Van Fleiheit (Ban), Fiona (Feene), and Zeke (Zeeg). You see, it wasn't much of a problem till I was watching Guardian Force, where I thought Raven, someone I based my plot line on, was dead. YAY!!! He wasn't dead! You see, Raven was a bad guy, but not a real BAD guy. Just a misunderstood kid. But now, tragedy has struck again my friends. The last four episodes of Guardian force have yet to be aired on Carton Network. Apparently, they're having some problems translating them. THE LAST FOUR!!!!!! The main problem with that is Thomas, one of the characters, is unconscious in his Zoids cockpit and a gravity bomb had just been released! Thomas is within its radius! IT ENDED THERE!!!! These last four episodes aren't exactly all THAT important, that's why I was updating this chapter then, because in that episode, I also found out Raven was still alive, but they ended it THERE!!! I am very upset about that, can't ya tell? And they still haven't shown em! It's been moths! Worse, they took it off! And now, just when I was going to finally update, (School was also a problem, but not anymore. I graduated) FF.N is having more problems. Life sucks big sometimes. Anyway. I hope you enjoy what you see, and tell me if you like it!

Also, I know you know the drill, but I have been gone so long, you may have forgotten. I don't own anything. Not the first, second, or crappy third series. And yes, compared to the first two, the third one ain't that great at all. Unless you're talking about Jamie and Brad. And Jake Sisco. Stoller is kinda cool too along with Naomi. Besides Pierce, that's it. Other wise…

REVIEW!

By the way, when I mentioned ages before, I said Leena was 19, right? Sorry, my mistake. She's about the same age as Bit. So she'd be twenty also. And Leon is like 22, not 21. At least, that's what I'm pretty sure it is.

Zoids

Ptera&Shasta

Ch. 8-A Sad Reunion and Departure

G

"We're almost there." Oscar looked up at Stoller who had come in, "Took a lot longer then thought. It must have moved since that young kid saw it. Just another ten minutes and we should reach that Whaleking soon Dereck."

Oscar sighed, "We have been friends for awhile Stigma, don't you think it's appropriate to call me by my real name?"

"Friends." Stoller seemed to think on that word for a minute, "I thought we were at one time. Then I had a gun pointed at my back. Do I even know you? Or was it all just a lie?"

"You knew me. It wasn't a lie. I did what I had to. When I resigned from competing, I couldn't find work. They threatened to take my son away. My _son_ Stigma. Then the commission came to me. They said they needed me. They promised to take every precaution so my son would stay safe. So, I agreed. I did it for several years. You should know. You were with me the whole time."

"Until you were found out."

"Yes. I truly am sorry for what I did, but if they found out my identity, I knew Jamie would be in trouble. I had to escape before they realized Dereck wasn't my real name. Before they realized it was Oscar, the retired arial pilot. They already knew me as a spy, but they didn't know me for who I was famous for. I didn't care what happened to me, but he's my son. Everything I did was for him."

"I see, and understand. I could never hold a grudge against you. Even though it was a bullet that hit me. But old wounds never really die, do they?"

Oscar looked at Stoller confused, "What does that mean?"

"It means that I understand what you did and I don't hold any plans for getting back at you. However, it also means that I haven't completely forgiven you. It's not just something I can forgive. Though I would still trust you so long as you swear on your son's life that you would never shoot me again."

Oscar stared at that twisted logic for a second, then smiled, "Let's leave the past behind us. You have my word on my son's life. I never planed on shooting you the first time, but you got in my way. Nothing will stop me from saving my son. Agreed?"

"Agreed." The two stood up and headed in to the main area. Touros seemed to be arguing with someone.

"It doesn't matter! You should have warned him! If they were doing that kind of thing…"

"Doctor, you must understand."

"Understand what? After everything he did for you, all the hard work, almost losing his son! All for you! This is how you repay him? We are almost there! He's going to find out the hard way! If you knew about this…. What makes you think they haven't done anything to him!"

"Steve?" Oscar entered the room and saw one of the officials from the ZBC on the screen, "What's going on?" Steve turned around, surprised to see him so soon.

"Uh…Oscar…" But Oscar was looking at the screen. Making the official looks very nervous.

"What's going on?" he asked more directly, knowing it was something important.

"I'm afraid I must go now." The official said. Steve glared at the screen, then he turned to Oscar as the screen faded and sighed.

"I'm sorry Oscar, I have some…. bad news for you to hear. It might even be involving Jamie." Suddenly the radar started beeping and the screen came on, showing a Whaleking.

"Attention everyone, Battle stations!" Steve shouted into the Com. "We are approaching the enemy!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marker was making his way to the cell that held Jamie and Shasta when the alarm suddenly went off.

"What now?" He asked silently as he turned the other direction. He saw Williams run out of a hallway and head in the direction Marker was headed. "Wait up Private!" He said as he caught up with him. "Do you know what the alarm is for?"

"Huh? No, why would I? Nothing has been announced." He replied. Marker noted that he seemed quite normal in the response. Either his suspicions on him were wrong, which he doubted, or he was a good actor, which was more likely.

"Just making sure I didn't miss it." Marker replied. The two ran until they reached the head of the Whaleking and saw what the alarm was about. There was a Hover Cargo on the screen. Marker smirked and walked out of the room. Williams watched him go and started to follow, but Marker turned around and looked at him.

"Do me a favor Private, stay here. I would like you to take note of what's going on and clue me in when I get back. Got it soldier?"

"Sir yes sir!" Williams said saluting

"Good." With that, he turned and walked out. Williams turned to the screen and watched as the second half of the view screen flashed on. A determined man stood staring at everyone. In the background, Williams thought he saw a familiar figure standing, but only caught a glimpse as he was hidden from view.

"We have come for our team member. I don't want to here you deny that you have him. I know you do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Marker walked through the hall, heading the direction he was originally heading, only now a different goal was in mind. He smiled maliciously as he thought about it. It was a good thing they came when they did. He was afraid they would have to change plans, seeing as how some things were going ahead of schedule. He reached the cell shortly and opened it up. Shasta turned her head toward him, surprised by the sudden light. He looked around wondering where Jamie was, suddenly realizing the boy was asleep with his head on her lap. It looked like she had been stroking his head, like a mother would do to her sick child.

"Awww, isn't that cute." He said as he entered. Shasta glared at him.

"What do you want?" She asked…with boredom?

"Well, where are the snide remarks, the defiant words of the brave sister of the traitor?" He asked mockingly.

"She got tired of you idiots and fell asleep. Go away." She really did sound like she was bored. Marker wasn't too sure of what to make of this girl, except that he would love to kill her.

"Oh, I will. But first, I must take what I came for."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" She asked, her tone making Marker want to hurl her out of the moving Whaleking. But he kept himself composed.

"Mr. Hemeros has some business to take care of." She immediately glared at him and gently put Jamie's head on the floor. She stood up and looked at Marker.

"Listen here Crayon," She said, purposely getting his name wrong, "Jamie is having some problems, I think he's sick, I suggest you lay off for awhile. Better yet, get him a doctor!"

"Oh, I know very well how he's feeling. I am, after all, the one who administered to him the drug. Now, out of my way child an when I come back for you later, I promise I won't be ruff with you." He walked over and attempted to move her out of the way, but she jumped at him and grabbed his neck.

"Die Creep! Die for what you did to my sister! And Jamie!" Marker staggered back slightly, but grinned at the teary eyed girl. Her delicate hands weren't big enough to wrap around him fully and she was too short to get a good grip on him. Plus, she was too weak to hurt him anyway. She realized this and looked up at him with wide, hate filled eyes, tears falling down her cheeks. She felt like an idiot for letting her emotions control her like that. Usually, she can keep them under control so she didn't act like the idiot she felt now.

She knew what he was about to do as she saw his arm rise from the corner of her eye. She knew and expected it. He lifted his hand and backhanded her, sending her flying across the room. She slowly leaned up, holding her already bruised cheek, (she just knew she was going to have a black eye,) and watched as Marker walked over to Jamie. The boy hadn't even stirred during the struggle. Marker nudged him with his foot.

"Stop it! I already tried waking him!" Glancing at her, Marker grinned and bent over. He violently shook Jamie. Shasta watched him, her hatred growing all the more. Suddenly, Jamie cracked his eyes open a little and looked up at Marker, not really comprehending what was going on. Marker hauled Jamie to his feet and looked him up and down. Jamie stood awkwardly, like he could hardly stand.

"Are you okay enough to walk?" He asked, Jamie looked at him blankly, not understanding the question. Marker smirked.

"Good. Your in the perfect condition."

"What did you do to him?" Shasta demanded

"Oh, nothing really, just an expected side effect to that drug I gave him. Like your sister, you mysteriously never experienced it. Maybe I can have permission to find out why later." With that he grabbed Jamie by the shoulder and roughly pushed him along. Shasta watched them go angrily, trying not to think of all the vivid things her mind would send her. She hugged her knees to her small chest as the last rays of the outside light fell to darkness. She forced her self not to cry as she thought of many ways she would like to get back at Marker.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you understand what I am saying?" Marker asked Jamie as they walked down the hall, Jamie turned his head toward him, but didn't answer. Marker noted that Jamie's eyes looked lifeless. The expression he saw there was really starting to unnerve him. A feeling he enjoyed. "I didn't expect things to happen quite like this, you know. You succumbed a little fast to the drug then expected. Then again, you are the youngest person we've tried it on other then that girl. However, it looks like it's working in my favor either way. Your 'family' has decided to come earlier then expected." He ushered Jamie down the hall and entered the control room. When he entered he saw Steve Touros talking, no, arguing with his second in command. Williams walked over to Marker, ready to give his report.

"Touros says he knows for sure that we have young Mr. Hemeros and insists we hand him over. Your second is trying to stall." His eyes wandered to the young man next to Marker, and drew in a slight breath, "What's wrong with him?"

"None of your concern. Out of my way." With that he brushed past Williams and walked forward. Steve saw him coming forward with Jamie and his face grew with concern.

"Jamie? Are you okay son?" He asked. A voice behind him called out in concern, but he couldn't be seen through Touros, who was in the way. Marker on the other hand knew exactly who it was.

"I know you're in there, Dereck. Or should I call you Oscar? Which do you prefer?"

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked

"Don't play innocent with me, Dr. Touros. I have known who Oscar was for the past year. You didn't really think you could keep your identity a secret forever did you? You were after all, the best Ariel pilot there ever was at the time, were you not?" Oscar came out from behind Touros and frowned.

"What do you want with my son?" He demanded, "If this has anything to do with me, and what I did for the ZBC, don't take it out on him!"

"This has nothing to do with you. At least not in _their_ plan. They forgot about you a long time ago. Unlike me. I made it a mission to figure out who you were. But if I was out for revenge, I would have simply killed your son. In a very painful and memorable way. I'm sure you remember how I work." Oscar shivered vividly as he remembered. "Now that I think about it, they stopped looking for you because that was also about the time we first started trying to steal that Lyger two years ago, remember? We had bigger priorities then. Well, then again, it was mostly them really."

"What are you talking about?" Oscar asked

"Oh, nothing really. But ya know, I think it's rather ironic, how the son of a spy is going to be our biggest asset. Don't you?" Oscar glared at him.

"Stop changing the subject every two minutes! Just let my son go. This is the very reason I sent him away! Jamie? How are you? Have they been treating you okay?" When Jamie didn't answer, he looked closer at him, "Jamie? Jamie! What's going on? What have you done to him? What did you do to my son?"

"What?" A female voice asked quickly, "What do you mean? Mr. Hemeros? What's going on?" Suddenly he was thrown out of the way by a young woman. She looked threw the screen and when she saw Jamie she started screaming, "Jamie? God! You look awful! What did you guys do to him? Oooooooooo, When I get my hands on you…" but she never finished, Bit came over and dragged her away, or at least attempted to. Brad came over and helped.

"Leena, don't antagonize the hostage takers." Bit said, from off screen, "and get back to your station!"

"You don't dare boss me around right now Bit!"

"Leena, please, let me handle this sweety." Doc said from off screen. The sound of thumping around and a crash was heard.

"Fine! As long as you promise I can blast them once I'm there!"

"Wait for my signal Leena." Was her fathers gruff reply. Marker just watched with mild amusement, while Williams sweatdropped and thought._ That's the kids family?_

"What do you want?" Oscar asked quietly, coming back to the screen, "What do you want with my son?"

"Oh, nothing really, just his loyalty. A pilot like you and him only comes around, once in a life time. Lucky us, we found two. Too bad you aren't on our side anymore. That would be the only way you could ever see your son again."

"What?"

"Let me make this clear. Jamie is having a very bad reaction to a drug I gave him. A drug that can and usually does, have deadly consequences. It's not uncommon, every time we give it to someone, they tend to just die. Though, your son seems to succumb to this drug a little faster then most. Well, if you don't want Jamie to die…I think you should back off. And not bother us again. All right?"

"What? I do not negotiate with Hostage takers!"

"Well, I guess Jamie doesn't have much time to live then, does he? Poor, poor, little Jamie. And at such a great age too. What is he now, 15? 16?" He looked at Oscar with mock sympathy, and watched as he hung his head, "Jamie will be just fine, as soon as you leave and never, ever come back. Just leave him with us, and no one will get hurt. Okay?"

'But…Jamie…."

"No need to worry, like I said, we need him alive. But if you continue to push me, I will be forced to hurt him. All I have to do is to let the drug take care of him. It's very effective. He's already experiencing the first stages of it. He can't comprehend a thing. His brain is literally shutting down. It will continue to do so, till the whole thing is shut down. Then his heart will stop, his body will cease to function. Very painless, but very aggravating. You know, I seem to have the antidote in my pocket, right here.": HE reached into is pocket and took out a seringe, "Go away and I'll administer it right away. If I don't soon, his brain will stop completely." Osacr placed his hands on the console, gripping hard.

"You can't do this." Oscar breathed out through gritted teeth.

"On the contrary. I can do what ever I want. When ever I want."

"Just leave my son alone! I'll do anything you want. I'll take his place! I'll be your pilot!" Marker looked at him curiously for a moment.

"You would, wouldn't you? It would make you vary happy to do that wouldn't it? To hand over your life in exchange for your son. To bad it won't do a wit to help you. You Oscar are to old to be of any use. You haven't flown professionally for years. How would I know you still can? No, I think I'll stick with your son. Besides. We have a special Zoid for him that only he has been able to fly so far."

Shock spread across Oscars face as he realized that the only way to save his son would be to leave him. Sinking despair wrapped around him and guilt for all the years he'd left him, unwatched, in the care of his best friend ripped him apart. All those years wasted, trying to hide from the men after him. He sent Jamie to Steve when he was first found out so he could run easier. And now, at a time his son needed him the most, a time he wished with every pore of his being, that he could save his son…..he couldn't. The only way out was to….

"Very well." He whisperd, "Since there's no other way."

"WHAT?" Leena screamed from off screan, "You can't! Are you crazy?"

"Shut up Leena!" Steve shouted ferosiously. No sound was heard after that

"You win. We'll leave." Oscar siad again, "But…" Oscar looked painfully at his son once again, trying to find some hint of life in his eyes, yet seeing nothing. He swalloed hard, trying not to let greif over take him in sight of his enemy. Williams had to fight an urge to wring the neck of this…this…scum! Let his cover be blown, who cares!

And with that last look at his son, Oscar turned off the screen. Markers screen remaind on so they could watch the hover cargo leave. Marker smirked with satisfaction and stuck the needle into Jamie's neck. Jamie didn't even react to it at first but suddenly he flinched slightly. Then his eyes started moving rapidly. He fell to his knees and gasped as feeling started to come into his arms and legs. He felt pins and needles all over his body and hugged himself as the pain of his blood rushed through his viens too fast to handle was felt. A slight convulsion took over him but went away as quickly as it had come. His befuddled mind staired around in a slight shock and he looked up just in time to catch a last, and only, glimpse of the Hover Cargo. His whole body started to shake and he went into convulsions again, this time longer. Marker watched with grim satisfaction as Jamie's convulsions slowed and he lost conciousnous.

Keemew2: Okay now! What do you think? IS it okay? Do you like it? Hope so, I nit picked it apart! Also, my dad had the audacity to turn our net off for awhile! Another reason I couldn't update. Sorry for the wait. Don't worry though, I have another chappy coming right after this one! Don't forget to review!


	9. The Start Of Depression

Keemew2: 1 little 2little 3 little chapters. 4 little 5 little 6 little chapters. 7 little 8 little 9 little chapters. 9 little chapters in a row. Ya know, I am quite disappointed in you guys. I made this extra fast just for you guys and still NO reviews! I'm hurt. I'm genuinely hurt. Well, I'll keep updating and if you ever decide to review…. please do so.

Zoids

Ch. 9-The start of Depression

PG-13

General, Drama

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET THEM KEEP JAMIE!!" Leena screamed at the top of her lungs, "Don't you care what happens to him?" She asked a little quieter, but still too loud. Most of everyone had stayed away from the room. Only Steve, Oscar, and Leena were left and she was venting. "He's your son! You left him in their hands! You saw what they did to him!"

"Leena, I warn you to stop yelling right now young lady." Touros murmured to his daughter, "Take a good look at Oscar. He can't even hear you right now. Have you any idea how much this hurts him? Of course not. How could you? What would you do in his place Leena? Let Jamie die by staying? If we are to get Jamie back, if there is a way, Leena, that was not the way to do it." Leena, still glaring, looked at Oscar and noticed how defeated the man looked. Her face softened a little as she looked at him. Her father was right, Oscar hadn't heard a word she had said. He just sat there, looking forlorn. Looking as if the world had just fallen around his shoulders. She looked away, ashamed of how she had acted just then. She couldn't help it. She wanted Jamie back. He was almost like a little brother to her. She always took his presence for granted. Always figured he would be here. Why would somebody even want to _think_ about taking him? He was a nice boy and wouldn't work for the Backdraft. Leena shook her head and left the room then, leaving Oscar and Steve by themselves. Steve walked over and put a hand on his friends' shoulder, feeling him flinch slightly under the touch.

"So, you are still with us, are you?" Steve murmured. Oscar didn't answer at first, but after a deep sigh he spoke.

"That-." Oscar began, but a lump stopped him so he tried again after swallowing, "That was what your were mad about, wasn't it? The ZBC knew about the drug, didn't they?"

Steve sighed, "They knew they had been experimenting in some parts of the back draft, a part most of the Organization didn't even know about. The Backdraft organization isn't what it appears to be. Remember what Stoller told us before? What we found out, just a little while ago?" Oscar gave a barley perceptible nod, one Steve almost missed, "I was going to tell them about it, but got side tracked when they mentioned Jamie. That's why I was talking to them in the first place. I wouldn't have even heard had I not called them. And I never did get to tell them what Stoller told us."

"I remember, but…I never realized that…."

"Neither did I." Stoller said walking up to them, "I would have warned you if I had. In fact, I would have left long ago had I known. Experimentation like that is not something I would like to be a part of."

"We will get him back Oscar." Steve said, "I will make sure personally that Jamie is returned, safe and sound. So will the kids. They love Jamie, Oscar. We are part of a family here. It may be hard to tell sometimes, but we are. We will get him back."

"You have my assistance." Stoller replied, "They still have Pierce, and I don't think Sanders will let me leave her behind." He grinned a little at the thought, "Plus, I always help my friends when they need it." Oscar turned to look at Stoller.

"I thought…."

"You thought what? That I wouldn't consider you a friend?" Stoller smiled, "Forget what I said earlier. I just wanted you to think that. I can't begrudge you, even if I tried. You didn't kill me did you? You could have killed me to keep me quiet; instead, you wounded me and left. I trust you with my life Oscar. I always will." Steve chuckled a little as he watched the two men. They looked at him curiously; wondering what he thought was so funny.

"I'm sorry you guys, but that conversation just has too much twisted logic. If some one were to walk in right now they would have absolutely no idea what you were talking about. I myself don't really know." Oscar smiled at his long time friend.

"Don't worry. Stoller confuses everybody he talks to. I'll tell you about that piece of past sometime after this is all over how's that?"

"Sounds good to me. Now we need to do some thinking."

Leena walked through the hall of the Hover Cargo trying to clear her head. They had stopped the Hover Cargo several miles away, but had not gone back to the base yet. No one wanted to pilot. Jamie was the pilot. It won't be the same without him.

She wanted to cry, but didn't really want the tears to fall, so she held them back. She walked out to the hanger and looked at the Zoids. The Reynos looked so lonely without Jamie. What were they going to do? She turned away from the Zoid and leaned against the railing. A sudden voice made her freeze and her anger welled up.

"HEY LEEEEEENA!" Harry shouted from down below

"What does he want?" Lena muttered to herself, a vein popping from her forehead. Running feet came closer and Harry was next to her sooner then she' expected.

"What do you want Harry?" She asked aggravatedly. She looked at him in time to see a happy smile disappear from his face replaced by a surprised hurt expression, but it dissolved quickly away and Harry had the smile again, if somewhat forced.

"Um…I have some good news for you guys. But if you don't want to hear it, I can just leave it with you guys and leave." She looked at him curiously if not suspiciously and noticed he had some files and a box in his arms. She reached out and grabbed his arm before he could go.

"What?" She asked

"Well, my father has been developing a highly state of the art tracking system and I convinced my father to send me the prototype. I thought it might be useful. It's in this box. You can track anything anywhere by use of the satellites scattered all over space. _Any_ satellite. Weather, spy, weapons…"

"Spy? How do you find a spy satellite?"

"That's the beauty of it. You don't have to know where any satellites are. It automatically finds them for you. Though the draw back is, it goes through so many that you can't tell which one is a spy one, weapons one, or weather. Father was going to sell it to the ZBC, but I think you guys could use it right now. Well?" Leena looked at him for a minute then glared, the vein pooping out of her head again.

"I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOLD USE THIS TO GET TO ME!" Harry stepped back, stricken by her anger and what she had said, "BRIBE ME FOR A DATE AT A TIME LIKE THIS! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Harry looked at her stunned. He didn't know what to say.

"That-" he swallowed hard, "It…wasn't…" He clumsily dropped the box and the files on the floor, scattering the papers. He quickly swooped the papers up and turned quickly, leaving as fast as he could.

"Stupid Harry. Always trying to get a date with me." She mumbled, but the look in his eyes troubled her. She looked at the box and she hoped it wasn't damaged. She brushed some of the loose papers Harry left behind in his hast away and picked it up. It wasn't very heavy. She turned around and headed for her room.

Harry stopped running at the door hatch that led to the out side, turned around, and saw Leena walk off with the box in her arms.

"At least she took the box." He murmured. He turned to leave and walked right into Bit.

"Whoa, what's with the look?" Bit asked. Harry looked at him dumbfoudedly.

"What are you doing out side." Harry asked, "I expected you inside like everyone else."

"Naw." Bit said resolutely, "Can't stay still and thought a walk would help. You look upset. What's wrong."

"Nothing." He murmured

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I…gave something to Leena…to give to her dad. Um, I should really go now."

"No way." Bit said, his curiosity getting the better of him, as usual. "What did you bring?"

"Bit, I would really like to leave _now_." Harry said coldly.

"Whoa." Bit was shocked. "Sorry Harry, but not with that tone. You never talk like that. Something is really wrong. Tell me, it might make you feel better." Harry sighed.

"What would it matter to you? You don't care! You'd be happy if I gave up wouldn't you? Have her all to your self! Well, guess what! You can now have her!" Harry tried to push Bit out of the way but Bit shoved him down flat to the ground. Harry looked up at Bit in surprise.

"Is this about Leena or something?" Bit asked, only she could make him act like this. She could make the calmest man act like this. "How many times do I have to tell you! I DON'T CARE ABOUT LEENA!" Harry looked at him in shock.

"How could you not? She is the most beautiful creature that laid grace upon this earth! No man in their right mind would deny that fact!"

"Really? All I ever see is a trigger happy creature that loves to blast her teammates into oblivion if they steal her cupcakes."

"You would dare steal her cupcakes?"

"Oh, yeah, you sure catch the important facts, don't you?"

"I can't help it. I love everything about her. I openly admit my love for her. She has this…untamable wildness about her. Something no man could ever touch and not leave without a scratch. To me, the sun won't rise with out her. She is the center of my universe."

"Is that more love philosophy or somthin?" Harry stared at him and blinked twice.

"You have no room in your life for romance, do you?"

"No. That's the way I like."

"I see."

"Well, you don't seem to be too upset anymore. Care to talk about what it was that had you so down?"

"I guess." Harry sighed dejectedly, "You won't leave me alone unless I do right?"

"You got that right."

"It's Leena. She just hurt me, that's all. I brought something to help you guys locate Jamie. It's a very high tech tracking system that…" He looked at Bit and shook his head, "Never mind what it is. I don't think you'd understand, but anyway, I brought it here and Leena suddenly yelled at me for no reason at all. She, well, she said she would never go out with me and to get out of her sight."

"You asked her that?" Bit asked incredulously.

"NO!!!" Harry shouted, "What kind of gentleman do you think I am? And that's the thing. She automatically assumed that I had shallow intentions! I'm not that shallow Bit! Really, I'm not! I admit, I can be at times, but not when it's something like this! If I was…I wouldn't be so persistent in trying to get Leena romantically." He finished softly. "I would simply just try to buy her off. But I want to be as sincere as possible to her right now. To show her that I _do_ care. That my love is true and nothing will ever conquer that love, not even death." Bit listened closely, trying to figure out just _why _Harry felt this way about HER.

"Well, one things for sure. You do sound sincere about this.

"That's because I am."

"Well, than, don't leave."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't leave. Convince her by staying. Help us out by more then just that techno doohicky thing. Bring out your two bots and Three Zoids and Help us get Jamie back. Then, after all this is done, talk to Leena."

"You know, that just might work. Thanks Bit, you're a real pal."

"No problem.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jamie opened his eyes, once again, wondering how many more times he would wake up like this. Then an image of the hover cargo going away came to mind. Why would it do that? What had happened after he fell asleep with Shasta? He sat up and looked around, making his head spin.

"Ah, so you're awake!" Jamie froze at the sound of the voice, his nerves going cold. What did _he_ want? "How are you feeling? The affects wearing off alright?" Jamie looked at Marker, trying not to let the man know he was scared.

"What do you want?" Jamie asked. Marker looked at him innocently.

"Nothing! Nothing at all. I just want to know how you are feeling, that's all." Jamie didn't feel the urge to tell him anything and he realized that the drug had warn off. He just stared at Marker for a minute and glared.

"I see you won't answer me." Marker said suddenly cold. "It doesn't' matter." He walked over to Jamie and lifted him by the shirt. "I'll have what I want." The look in his eyes made Jamie shiver involuntarily which made Marker grin maliciously. Suddenly Marker swung his fist at Jamie making contact with his face. Pain shot through him as his neck snapped over and Marker threw him to the floor. He landed hard face first. "You will not disrespect me!" Jamie raised himself a little off the floor and noticed blood where he landed. His cheek was flaming from the pain. He put a hand to his nose and felt it. It wasn't broken, but it was sore. Suddenly Marker lifted him up and turned him toward him. Do you have anything to say to me now?" He asked coldly. Cold fear ran threw Jamie, then hot anger.

"I have nothing to say to you. When the others find me-," Marker cut him off with a sharp laugh.

"They won't do a thing. They already came and left. They don't care. Why would they? What use are you to them? They aren't your family. They aren't even your friends. They are your wards. Why do you think they left you? They are tired of keeping you."

"Th-they….left?" The picture of the Hover Cargo leaving him on the ship appeared in his mind again. _It wasn't a dream? They left? No! They wouldn't! Would they?_ "They couldn't! You're lying!" Jamie yelled furiously. Marker laughed coldly at Jamie.

"You only delay the inevitable! The truth will hit you sooner or later! You're useless to them! However, here! Here, you can be someone! You have that marvelous Zoid now!"

"They wouldn't do that!" Jamie yelled, but the fury had dispersed and he was trying to convince himself of it now. Marker couldn't be right, could he? "They…. Wouldn't! They….they're my…."

"Your what? Family? I already told you. They don't care a wit about you. Your nothing to them!" Marker pushed Jamie into a chair and leaned forward a little, "Face it Jamie. They don't want you. Your father doesn't want you. He never did. Why do you think he sent you to them in the fist place? Trust me. Your better off with us. Forget about them." Marker then called Williams in from the hall.

"Private!"

"Yes sir?"

"Take this kid back to the girl. I think he needs some time to himself. Tell Harper to get the girl. I….need to talk with her." Williams looked at Jamie's dazed disbelieving expression.

"What's wrong? I thought you gave him the antidote to the drug."

"I did. He doesn't want to believe that his so called friends didn't care enough to help him."

"But-" Marker interrupted him before he could go on.

"I know. He will get used to the idea and start following my orders as soon as he realizes the truth." Anger filled Williams, but he kept his temper under control, making sure it wasn't visible, but only inwardly seething.

"Yes sir. I will take the kid to the cell, then Find Harper to take the girl to you. I could-"

"You'll do nothing. You seem to be rather….susceptible to her innocence and charm. That is not very efficient you know. You need more discipline."

"Yes sir!" Williams walked over to Jamie and grabbed his arm. Jamie jerked out of his grip and ran for the door, but Marker was already there. He grabbed Jamie by the neck and squeezed a little, then slammed him, against the wall.

"And where would you be going? I wouldn't know where, because you don't have anywhere to go. The only ones who care about your well being are right here. You notice your still alive, right?" He grinned as Jamie's eyes bulged a little. Something in the back of Jamie's mind screamed at him not to listen, but why shouldn't he? Marker let go of Jamie's neck and he dropped to the floor. "Listen to me Jamie. I'm telling you the truth. I want to help you, but you have to start following orders like a good soldier. That's what you'll have to become if you stay with us. And there is no if about it." Marker nodded to Williams and he grabbed Jamie again and led him out the door. Marker walked to the front of the desk and turned the screen on. Shadow appeared as if waiting for the call.

"Well?" Shadow asked

"Well what?"

"Don't play games Marker. I am not in the mood. What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing. The boy woke up a few minutes ago. He should be pretty susceptible to suggestion what with his brain still slightly fuddled. Slight after effects that have its perks. Almost like brain washing really. He won't be able to convince himself otherwise of whatever I tell him. The worst that can happen now is that he will end up fighting himself so much that he closes up, but I don't think he's strong enough for that."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him no one cared for him. No one wanted him. He'll be begging to join us just for the companionship as soon as it sinks in that I was being truthful." His grin was malicious, enjoying the thought of the emotional turmoil Jamie would go through.

"You sure he's not strong enough to realize the truth?"

"He's not strong enough to handle a god Zoid without a split personality. He's ours."

"What of the other personality?"

"Oh, that." He frowned and waved his hand off, "I suspect it won't be much of a problem right now. He said it only comes out when he's in a Zoid."

"That doesn't mean that he doesn't come out when the boy is asleep or something. Just to the kids' knowledge. Heck! Maybe the kid even can communicate with this other personality. You just don't know."

Marker glared at the screen coldly. "Are you trying to say I don't know what I'm doing? Fine. We'll put it this way. When it realizes Jamie is ours, it will be ours as well. I have to admit, I don't know much about these things, but it should be fairly susceptible to the drug, as is Jamie. Unless the drug wiped it out of course." Marker said in an after thought, "The drug does destroy part of the mind if not treated quickly enough."

"What?" Shadow almost screamed, "He better not…"

"Don't worry. There is no brain damage. I had him checked before he woke. Besides, it's just a theory about that split personality being destroyed. It's what I am mostly thinking, okay? The drug did such a number on the boy, wouldn't be surprised at all."

"Very well. But if the drug did do some sort of brain damage…you are the one in trouble." Marker looked at the screen for a minute, then sighed.

"Fine _boss_. I get the picture."

"Good. Anything else to report?"

"I will be speaking with young Shasta soon. Is it al right too…" He grinned maliciously again, only this time it was bigger, "Put her in line? Just a little?" He asked innocently. Shadow seemed to shift nervously in the chair.

"Absolutely not. That girl is very important to us. I don't care what she has told you, I want to speak with her myself. Shasta has lived her whole life with her grandfather. She knows every thing he did. I don't want her to suppress her self from emotional and or physical trauma of _any_ kind. Understand?" Marker frowned but nodded his head.

"You know, you are absolutely no fun at all."

"Good! You're a sick bastered. Just thinking of your last victim makes me nauseous."

"He should have behaved better. If he just had given us the information we needed, I wouldn't have tortured him to death. Only a little."

"I'm going now. If I hear you did more then slap her around, you will be in a lot of trouble."

"If I hear you did more then slap her around." Marker mocked in a whiny voice, "Not to worry. I know all about priorities. See ya." With that, he clicked off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Williams watched Jamie closely. The boy looked absolutely depressed.

"Hey, are you okay kid?"

"What would you care?" Jamie asked miserably. Williams shrugged indifference, but made sure to watch his mood. He didn't like depressed people. Depression could lead to a lot of things. He didn't like the thought of some of them.

Williams opened the door to the dark room and Jamie walked numbly in. He heard exclamations of surprise and anger and suddenly Shasta was at the door.

"What happened to him? Why does he look so….so…"

"Beat up?" Williams supplied, "I don't know. Keep an eye on him till Harper arrives to pick you up. I'm being monitored, so I can't stay and chat." With that he shoved her back in and closed the door, locking it. He looked around to see if anyone was around to notice the exchange. With no one in sight, he walked off. Inside Shasta had the flash light on looking at Jamie.

"What happened to you? You look awful!" Jamie gave her a sardonic look

"Not really. I don't look half as bad as I feel."

"What's wrong?" Jamie sat down and put his head in his hands.

"They don't want me."

"Who?"

"My team."

"What?"

"They had a chance to rescue me. I saw them leave. My mind cleared of all the muddle and I saw them leaving me. They didn't stay to help me! They don't care! No one does." He trailed off at a whisper

"I thought they were your family?"

"NO! I just wanted to believe that. Now that I think of it…the only thing I was ever good for was doing their work."

"What do you mean?" Shasta asked pulling her hair behind her ear.

"I cooked, cleaned, did laundry…and not a single thank you out of anything! I mean, I even did work on _their _Zoids. I was the one who usually drove that stupid snail like hover cargo!"

"What about your dad?"

"My dad?" Jamie sighed, "He was the one who sent me to them. He wouldn't let me come home. He told me I was better off with them." Something familiar in the back of Jamie's mind seemed to be screaming at him, but he couldn't tell why. He just didn't know what to believe. He didn't want to believe anything at the moment. He was probably better off….

"Oh, Jamie! Is that what they told you? All those lies? It could have been something else! You were practically unconscious of everything! You can't believe…" The door opened suddenly and a man came in with a gun. He kicked Jamie to the side and grabbed Shasta by the arm.

"HEY! What are you doing?" He slapped her across the face and hauled her out the door. As the door closed Jamie just lay on the floor and closed his eyes. Shasta cursed the man she supposed was Harper and he threw her against the wall. She slid, dazed, to the floor and felt herself lifted up. Harper carried her down the hall and kept a good grip on her. By the time he reached Markers door Shasta was beating his back while she was flung over his shoulder. It didn't even faze the guy. He opened the door and tossed her in, closing it behind him. Shasta stood up quickly and kicked the door as it closed.

"Now what did the door do to deserve that?" Marker asked. Shasta wheeled to face him.

"Listen here Jerkface!" She cried as she advanced on him, "I don't care what you want! You shouldn't treat people like this!" He yawned and waved her yelling off with his hand.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You people are all the same. Never letting people with unique tastes have any fun."

"Excuse me?" She halted everything when he said that.

"Just what I said. I'm bored now." A sudden grin lit his face, "But I know what will brighten my day…." He stood up and walked to her. She stood her ground, refusing to back away. He stopped in front of her and looked right into her eyes." Absolutely no fear." He murmured, "You are either very brave or very stupid."

"The latter I'm afraid." She replied. Marker gave her a confused look and she smiled. "Unlike most people, I don't mind insulting myself. I find it healthy to keep in mind how imperfect all human beings are." He smiled and started to turn, but slammed the back of his hand into her face instead. She stumbled back and turned to face him again.

"Unfortunately I'm not allowed to kill you." He said as he walked back to the desk, "And I would just _love_ to do that right now. So, instead, I'll have to kill someone else. Who it is is up to you." He turned to look at her again, knowing he was close to getting at her. "You're afraid to see others hurt. I can see it in your eyes now. I can feel that fear. It's very enticing. You don't care what happens to you, but when it concerns your sister…"

"ALRIGHT!" Shasta screamed suddenly, "I get your point!"

"So you want to tell me every thing?"

"I can't! Not all at once. What kind of moron are you? I spent six years finding all this out! You really expect me to tell you every thing im five minutes?"

"I see your point." He replied. He walked over to her again, so he could reach her better. "So, tell me. What was the lie last time and what was true?"

"Most of it was true nimbwit." A sudden fist to her cheek knocked her to the floor.

"Do not insult me further." Shasta's anger flared up, but she held it in check. She didn't know what this guy was capable of doing. She didn't even what to think about it.

"Alright. I won't insult you anymore. But it doesn't mean you have my respect."

"Fair enough. You were saying?"

"First, I need specifics on what you want to know. Do you want to know how to build something? Or do you want some general information? It doesn't matter. I have a photographic memory and remember in exact detail everything my grandfather taught me. Ask me what you will. But first, let me see my sister." She took a deep breath and added, "Please." Marker seemed to think on this request.

"Fair enough. I think you would want proof of your sisters well being. I'll have Harper take you to her." He unlocked the door and Harper walked in, "Take her to her sister."

"Yes sir." was the curt reply. Harper grabbed her by the arm and hauled her out the door like last time. This time she didn't resist. He led her down the hall and turned several corners. After a while he finally stopped at the familiar door that held her sister and everyone else. He opened it and tossed her in surprising the occupants of the room.

"You don't have long." He said, then closed the door.

Shasta stood up and brushed herself off. The occupants just stared at her in shock.

"Shasta? What happened? Are you okay?" Pierce asked frantically. She ran over to her sister and hugged her, then pushed her out to get a good look at her, "What happened? Why is your face all bruised? I never thought they would hit your for..."

"NO!" Shasta said quickly, trying to get her sister from imagining such painful thoughts, "They didn't beat anything out of me. That Marker guy just…

"Marker? HE did this? Why would he?"

"Let me explain." Shasta said exasperatedly, "Jeeze! The only reason I'm bruised is cause I can't keep my big mouth shut! Okay? I kept mouthing off."

"You did? Weren't you scared?"

"Why? The only thing I was scared about was the thought of them killing you. That's the only reason I will talk. Is to keep them from doing that. I made them let me see you."

"Oh, Sweety. I love you so much. I'm sorry I left."

"Don't worry about it. Were together now, right? We'll find a way out of here yet." Pierce smiled at her little sister and replied.

"Such optimism. Wish I had some of that. Where's that Jamie kid? What happened to him?" Shasta looked down, reminded of the last several hours.

"Oh, yeah. Um, well…Jamie was able to fly my Ptera. Well, she's not mine anymore, now is she?" Shasta murmured, "I don't know what they did to him, but after he flew her, he seemed rather…bad. They drugged him or something. He fell asleep once and almost didn't wake up and when he did, he was in a dazed state. That was when they took him away. When they brought him back, he seemed fine except he kept saying they left him. He clarified that as his team. He seemed to think no one cared about him. I don't know why, but they're playing head games with him! It's emotional torture! How can they do that to someone?"

"It's easy when your Marker." Pierce muttered.

"Boy, that sounds harsh." Jany murmured from against the wall. No one said anything. No one wanted to. Shasta sat down on the floor and looked up at her older sister."

"How can people be like this Silania?"

"I don't know Sweety." Pierce replied, "Are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just worried about everyone else."

"I don't suppose they told you what they planned for us did they?" Someone asked. Shasta shook her head.

"Sorry, no. Why do you ask?"

"We've been talking about it." Jany murmured, "We don't think they'll be letting us go like they said."

"What makes you think that?" Shasta asked. Jany smiled and shook her head.

"Such naiveté" Someone else murmured.

"Right." Jany said, "It must be nice. Let's put it this way Sweety. We are prisoners of a very bad bunch of people. They have already threatened to kill your sister here to get at you. We know their location and who they are. I don't think we'll be going anywhere except to meet our maker. None of us do."

Keemew2: Well, here you have it. What did you think? Please tell me, okay? IT would be very nice to know what you think.


	10. The Spirit Within.

Keemew2: Gohan plushie? I gotta get one of those. Thanks for the review **Yoyo**. If you think my fics rocks now...well…this is just the beginning. Oh, and in answer to your first review…no. The Wild Eagle doesn't do that. I have something much better planned out. (evil grin) And **Rika**, don't worry. I don't mind that you don't have suggestions. Sometimes they get annoying. I already have this all planned out, the only reason I asked for suggestions in one of my chapies was because I wasn't sure if people were liking it. I'm glad you like it though. It really makes my day to here that kind of support. And **Mookie**…I just LOVE that name! Mookie-chan! (giggles uncontrollably) Sorry. The heats kind getting to me. I hope you didn't stop reading at Ch. 6. I would really like to know your thoughts on everything else! Thankies guys! Hope you like this chapie! Amazing really. I wasn't sure I'd ever reach ten. And it's still the first day in the fic!

Zoids

Ch. 10-The Spirit Within.

PG-13

General, Drama

Jamie lay on his bed, upside down, reading a comic book. It was one of his favorites. Behind him, the door to his bedroom opened slowly and a figure crept up behind the small boy. Jamie's eyes wandered up just as the figure was looming over him. His eyes widened and he gave a small shriek and threw the comic book to the side just as Oscar jumped on the bed and tickle attacked the little boy. They rolled around for a few minutes laughing and wrestling until a young woman with long black hair came into the room trying to look stern with her arms crossed.

"Didn't I tell you two to go outside when you ruff housed?" She asked. Oscar gave her a devilish grin.

"What fun would that be Janille? Don't worry, when we get to the park today we'll get it all out of our systems." She smiled and shook her head. 

"You got a call from Steve today." An image of a cheery man came to Jamie's mind, but he pushed it away quickly.

"Oh, really? I haven't heard from him in awhile."

"Whose Steve daddy?" Jamie asked

"Oh, just an old friend." Oscar noogied Jamie and stood up, "What did he want?"

"He wanted to ask you over for a drink today. He suggested making a date of it for all of us. He wanted Jamie to meet his little girl and his son. See if they got off right together." Another image came to Jamie, this time of a young woman with red hair and a young man with brown hair. Once again he forcefully pushed the vision from his mind and smiled at his parents.

"What did you tell him?" Oscar asked

"We already had plans."

"Okay. Maybe I should call and schedule another time." But Janille wasn't paying attention to her husband. She had looked off to the side with a distant look. Oscar nudged her arm and she looked quickly at him. "Oh, I'm sorry Oscar."

"Have you been taking that medication?" Another image popped into Jamie's head, this time Janille was on the floor, eyes open, bottle of pills on the floor next to her.

"NO!" Jamie shouted. Both parents looked at him quickly.

"Jamie? What's wrong?" Oscar asked, kneeling down next to his son.

"Uh…um, n-nothing."

"You sure?" Janille asked.

"Uhuh!"

"Okay." Janille smiled and looked at Oscar. "Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I." She answered his question.

"Just wondering." He replied in a soft voice.

"Can we go to the park now?" Jamie asked

"Of course we can." Janille said, smiling down at Jamie.

"Yay!" He cried, hugging his mothers' leg. A tiny voice in the back of Jamie's mind shouted at him. It was far away, but familiar. He frowned and tried to ignore it. Letting go of his mother's leg, he looked around the room curiously. His room. For some reason, it just didn't seem to fit.

Jamie's parents left the room and he dove under his bed to get his shoes. There, he found a plastic model of a Zoid he had never seen before. It looked almost like a dragon. Brief images of a huge Zoid like that came to mind, as well as a young green haired girl. He pushed the memory away, grabbed it and his shoes, and crawled out from under his bed.

"Mind on shining some light on things?" A voice asked in his ear. He turned around quickly and saw a much older version of himself with spiky hair. Jamie frowned, looking at the other person curiously. Then, realization dawned and he glared at the figure.

"What do you want, Eagle?"

"To know what's going on. I black out from your subconscious for just a second and the next thing I know you look like a kid and…wasn't that your mom?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Kid, your mom's…." Jamie threw the Zoid at eagle and covered his ears. Eagle dodged the small object and rolled his eyes. Eagle grabbed Jamie's small arm and started to shake him a little when a flood of memories of the last several hours came crashing down on him. Shasta, Pierce, Marker, abandonment. He stumbled back, shocked, and looked at Jamie. Jamie looked back at him hesitantly for a minute, then smiled as if he suddenly remembered what he was about.

"Mom, dad and I are going to the park! Wanna come?"

"As strange as this sounds…I understand what you're doing." He murmured. "Snap out of it, Jamie."

"Snap outta what? I'm going to the park." Jamie replied as he put his shoes on.

"Jamie, you know this isn't real." The boy stopped putting the second shoe on and stared at the wall for a long moment.

"It's better then out there." The boy murmured.

"What?" Eagle asked, caught by surprise. Jamie resumed putting his shoe on like he hadn't said a word, then got up. "Yur crazy, ya know that?" Eagle yelled at him.

"Depends on how you define insanity." Jamie murmured, heading for the door. Eagle wasn't sure how to take that coming from someone who seemed to have regress to a little boy.

"Why are you being so stubborn? Don't you want to see for your self the truth?"

"Truth?" The question seemed to hang there momentarily, then Jamie turned to Eagle and spoke very softly, "What truth? The truth that no one wants me? That all I was ever good for was chores, maintenance and driving that stupid snail?" The form was still that of a child, but the quiet voice fit Jamie as a young adult. It had a slight quaver to it, as if he still wasn't sure about things, but just couldn't keep from thinking otherwise.

"Your more then that!" Eagle retorted.

"Not to them!" Jamie shouted, "Not to anyone." He whispered.

"Jamie-."

"GO AWAY!" Jamie screamed in a child's voice. He ran out the door, slamming it, but the room disappeared before the sound could even echo. Eagle rubbed his temple to relieve some stress and made a difficult decision. It was the only way he could understand things better.

In the dark cell where Jamie lay, a flicker of movement came from his still body. Slowly Jamie's eyes opened and he sat up. He rubbed his head and looked around the dark room. As he stood he took a step forward and ran his head into the wall.

"Oh, crap." Eagle muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe they would do something like that." Shasta murmured. She was trying to deny what Jany had told her. She had been hoping that if she were to cooperate that no body would be hurt. She was afraid of people being hurt because of her and knew they would be if Marker had anything to say about it. She didn't want to believe that people would be so mean.

But that was childish and she knew it. She knew what the real world was capable of. She has known that for many years. She knew how evil people could be. Just because she didn't want it to happen didn't mean it wouldn't. And Jany wanted to make sure she knew it too.

"Trust me Sweety. As hard as it is for someone to understand, as hard as it to believe…they would." Jany replied, "There are things in this world that people don't like and they have to get over it. These people included. They're nothing but cold hearted ruthless creatures without a care in the world about anyone else."

"Hey! I used to work for them!" Pierce replied, "And I know two other ex back draft members who would resent that remark as well."

"Key weird Pierce. EX Backdraft members." Jany murmured. Pierce rolled her eyes. Her gaze wandered over to Shasta and she noticed how glum she looked. She felt bad for running away ten years ago. She kicked herself for not checking back every once in awhile to see how her little sister was doing. Concern mingled with fear darkened her eyes as she thought about what lay ahead for her sister.

"Shasta." Pierce said, addressing the girl. Shasta responded giving Pierce her attention. "Please…I don't want you telling them anything. I don't know what it was that grandfather worked on, but I know it's important."

"You're kidding me, right?" Shasta asked worriedly.

"No." Pierce didn't notice how worried Shasta sounded when she said it.

"Sil, listen to me." Shasta said seriously, "I haven't seen you in ten years. I finally get to see you again and you tell me to condemn you!" She put her head close to her sisters and in a whisper added, "Not only that, but he knows I don't like to see _any_body hurt. That makes a lot of potential hostages against me." Pierce thought a moment, remembering how her sister acted ten years ago when she saw people on TV getting hurt. She always got upset; even if it was the bad guy that got hurt. She glanced around the room quickly, realizing for the first time that if these others were harmed in anyway to get at Shasta it would be as if Shasta had pulled the trigger herself. Knowing Shasta, she would think that. Pierce clenched her fist and looked back at her baby sister.

"Sorry Shas. Didn't really consider the pressure."

"I noticed." Shasta grinned, "Dun really matter anyway. As soon as I tell them what they want to know…I'm of no more use to them. They may keep me around for reference, but who knows."

"What is, or was, grandfathers work anyway?"

"You mean to tell me you really don't know?"

"Yes, I mean to tell you that I don't." Pierce replied sarcastically.

"Sharp tongues must run in the family." Shasta mused, "Anyway. In answer to your question, Granddad was working on a combination of historian work and scientific analysis of certain Zoids that particular people use. Scientific Historian if you would. He recently got confirmation from the ZBC to check the systems of that Berserk Fury thing."

"Really?" Pierce asked, startled by that bit of news, "How were they able to control it?"

"They weren't." Shasta laughed out. "No body will ever get that Zoid to cool down except that Vega kid! I'm still not sure how he can handle it! He's a remarkable kid, that's for sure. Anyway, they, or we, had to ask him for help."

"Vega?"

"Yeah. The kids been living in a foster home ever since the Backdraft supposedly went under and that Sarah lady that was taking care of him was arrested." Shasta got a sneaky look on her face and looked at her sister conspiratorially. "Wanna know something interesting that not even Vega knew?"

"What?" Pierce asked curiously

"They found out he has a younger sister. Interesting, huh?"

"Yer kidding!"

"No." Shasta said, "The only reason they knew she was his sister was because they did a DNA check."

"Why would they do that?"

"Well, I'm not sure. It had something to do with them knowing each other right away or something. I don't really remember the details."

"How do you know all this anyway?"

"Vega told me. I was granddad's assistant before he died. I took over when he did."

"Oh. So, Vega has a sister huh?"

"Yeah. Not everyday you find out you have a sister." Then added slyly, "Or at least that she's still alive." Pierce batted her sister affectionately.

"Hey, kid." Terry, the man with the broken arm said, coming up next to the two sisters, "I don't want to sound obtrusive or anything, but I couldn't help listening to the convers. Actually, none of us can." He motioned around the room at all the others. They stood in varying positions, little groups talking to one another. Every so often they would look in Shasta and Pierces direction, some of the ladies giving them little looks that one would register as a mix of pity, anger and disbelief. All perfectly sound feelings considering the circumstances. "I've been doing some thinking," Terry continued, "as have the others. If worse comes to worse…I really don't think you should talk to that guy. You know, give him what he wants and all. We know that's the reason you're here."

"You do realize he could use all of you against me." Shasta whispered, "I don't like to see anybody hurt."

"Yeah, we kinda figured that." Thus the looks, "That is why I'm tellin ya this. But hey!" He said as Shasta lowered her head, "The way I figure it, I don't think were gonna get out of here anyway. And from what I gather, the info. he wants is something they shouldn't have." Before Shasta could answer the door opened again and Harper stepped in.

"Times up." Shasta stood up but didn't move.

"Why haven't you let these people go yet?" She asked instead, "You found your pilot, why do you keep them?"

"It's none of your concern. Move it." Shasta sighed and walked out the door."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Williams looked through the files he stole and grabbed the one pertaining to Vega Obscura. He ran his finger down the print until he found what he was looking for.

(picture)

Vega Obscura

Pilot of: Berserk Fury

Vega Obscura, age 13, located at the West Hills Foster Care facility along with younger sister Ravine Marianne Obscura, age 8.

"Younger sister? When did that happen? I thought he was an only kid." Williams Shook his head and continued.

Berserk Fury, Ultimate X weapon of the Backdraft group located at the ZBC special command base, area 22. Scientific Historian Dr. Aleck Sandburn…

A beeping noise from his pocket caught his attention and he quickly went to the other side of the room where the computer was and pulled a small device out of his pocket. He pushed a button and a holo image of the ZBC official came to view. "Sir, you realize how dangerous it is calling me?"

"Yes, but we have some bad news."

"What?"

"Vega Obscura and his sister have been abducted from the West Hills Foster facility we put Vega into. We asked Sarah, Vega's old guardian if she knew anything about it and she got a little hysterical on us. I took that as a no. I'm rather worried Tom. I understand why they took Vega, but not his sister. She has no ties to anythin-."

"I might be able to do some clarifying sir." Williams interrupted. "About why they took both of them that is."

"What? How so?"

"Give me more time and I'll give you all your answers." Williams paused, unsure how to approach this next line. "By the way, sir. They found a pilot."

"They did?" The official looked suddenly uneasy.

"Yes." He hesitated

"Well?" The official asked anxiously

"Hemeros's son."

"I was afraid of that. That family has a long history of top pilots dating back to the Helic/Guylos conflict."

"I know sir. Their family has a long history."

"Tom, I want you to be very careful."

"I am sir."

"Good." The holo image vanished and Williams went back to the file. He picked Vega's profile up again and read off Ravine's name. Then he looked to the side of the page and saw that mark. He set the paper down and looked at each of the others. The same mark was on each of them. He set the files down and rubbed his chin. What could this mean? He rifled through the files until he found Jamie's and started reading it.

(picture)

Jamie Hemeros

Pilot of: Reynos and X-Seeker

Jamie Hemeros, age 16, youngest member of the Blitz team. New pilot of the X-Seeker, has been deemed depressive by heredity and inwardly violent. Could be a danger to himself if not watched. Weak mind results in split personality and, in theory, it was due to that fact that he succumbed to the chemical combination of the truth drug faster then normal. With the right words and tone of voice, he could be convinced that Backdraft is his only home….

Williams put the papers down quickly and stood up. Realization of what he just read dawning on him. This was ridiculous! They actually brainwashed the poor kid! Williams quickly put the papers back together and stuck the file under his mattress. He rubbed his face, trying to think. What was he going to do? He had to find some way to get the info. he needed, then get safely off this thing. But he couldn't leave all these people by themselves! Not in the hands of Marker!

Williams stood up aggressively and paced the room a little. He walked to the door and left the room. He walked down the hall, turned down a corridor titled stairs, and descended. He reached the second landing and opened the door. Marker, Shasta, and Harper were walking to the door when he walked in.

"General." Williams saluted automatically.

"Private." Marker acknowledged, "At ease. Just taking the girl to the lab. I'm sure she has some marvelous things to tell our scientists, don't you?" Shasta just glared at him, "Very well. Come along, my dear." Harper nudged her forward and they continued their heading. Williams ground his teeth after the door closed and went down the hall. He had someone he needed to talk to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wild eagle lay on the floor of the cell, not moving. He heard movement outside and hoped it was someone stupid. The cell door opened and he heard a soft voice call to him.

"Hey, kid. You okay in there?" Eagle didn't respond. He just lay there. He heard the person enter the room and set something down, and then felt a hand touch his arm. That was when he acted. He grabbed the arm belonging to the hand and flung him over his shoulder. He put his knee on the others chest and his hand on his throat. He looked at the other person and smirked.

"Well, now. Looks like the table has turned. Wouldn't you say?" Williams stared at the once subdued young man wide eyed. "Nothin' to say?"

Williams thought a moment, then replied, "If your planning on escaping to save your friends, or just escaping to save yourself, it won't work unless you let me talk." This caught Eagle by surprise. He gave the man a thoughtful glance then slowly let go of his neck and got off him, still keeping his guard up. "You sure surprised me. Last I saw of you you were in a depressive state. I heard a lot about depressed people. Your mother included. You had me worried. But then again, yur not the kid, are you?" This caught Eagle by surprise.

"How…?"

"How do I know? I stole a file that had your profile on it. While Jamie was under the effects of the truth drug he must have mentioned it. What do I call you?"

"I'm the Wild Eagle. Jamie calls me Eagle."

"Jamie can talk to you?" Williams asked skeptically.

"Yeah. I know it isn't normal for two personalities to converse with each other, but Jamie isn't normal. He's exceptional. In fact, he's the one who was able to approach me."

"This is odd."

"Yur telling me." Eagle looked at Williams strangely, "Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked

"Why?"

"You look familiar." Footsteps out side made Williams pull his gun on Eagle and pushed him to the ground, startling the other.

"Williams?" Treisa asked looking in. From what she could see, Williams looked like he was checking on Jamie.

"Stay down." Williams whispered harshly, "Yes Sergeant?" Williams asked backing away from the other.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I brought some food in for the boy. If I'm right, he hasn't eaten for a few hours. When I came in he didn't respond so I decided to see what was wrong with him."

"And?"

"He's depressed."

"Oh. Leave the food and follow me. I have some things I want you to take care of."

"Yes, ma'am!" He picked the tray up, walked over to where Eagle still lay on the ground, and set it down next to him. He leaned over and whispered, "Don't make a move till I talk to you again, got it?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to have to tell your dad why we're both dead."

"What?" But Williams was already up and heading out the door. As the door closed Eagle looked up and wondered what he meant by that, then berated himself on not just throttling the guy and leaving like he'd planned. He decided he needed to try and talk to Jamie again.

Keemew2: Well, here you have it. What did you think? Please tell me, okay? IT would be very nice to know what you think.


	11. Loveless, Conclusions, and Odd Circumsta...

Keemew2: A tad selfish with the plushie's there aren't we **Yoyo**? Gohan is the only normal DBZ char on the show. Anyway thanks for the review.

I'm glad you're enjoying this **LiL PriNCeSs Me**, I write for enjoyment.

Well, enjoy this chapie you guys, and tell me what you guys think. Also…sorry it took so long to get out.

Zoids

Ch. 11- Loveless, Conclusions, and odd circumstances.

PG-13

General, Drama

When Harry and Bit entered the briefing room they saw Leena was talking to her father about the box. Touros was looking at it skeptically, not sure whether or not to let his hopes up too much about finding Jamie that easily.

"Are you sure it does what you say it does Leena?"

"I don't know. Harry said it did. He's usually pretty reliable about these things."

"Yes, well, it's just that it seems a little…."

"Too good to be true?" Leena finished.

"Yes. That's it. I don't want to give Oscars hopes up about being able to find Jamie and coming up empty handed. We put together this incredible plan to rescue him, but we have to be able to find him first."

"Everything I said about that device is true Dr. Touros." Harry said stepping up.

"What are you doing here Harry?" Leena demanded.

"Helping. That is what I came here to do Leena." Harry replied resolutely. Leena looked at Harry skeptically then left the room.

"Give it time Harry." Bit murmured to him, "She'll come around eventually."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jamie swung on the swing, enjoying every single minute he had to do so. He watched his mother and father talk and laugh then noticed his mother crying for some reason. He saw his father comfort her, then they were laughing again.

"She's depressed, remember?" Jamie looked up quickly to see Eagle on the swing next to him.

"Go away." Jamie muttered, looking at the ground. "I don't want to play with you."

"Come on kid. Snap out of it. Janille is sick!"

"Mommy is not sick!" He cried, swinging his head to look at Eagle furiously. "She's just sad about something! Daddy makes her happier and so do I!"

"You need a heavy dose of reality, ya know that?" Jamie jumped off mid swing and ran over to the jungle gym. Eagle rolled his eyes and looked over at Janille and Oscar. He smiled a little sad smile, then turned back over to Jamie. He saw another little boy, older then Jamie by a few years, on the jungle gym as well. He looked familiar, but couldn't place why. It was obviously a memory of Jamie's, but who was it? Eagle walked over to the jungle gym and Jamie popped up in an attempt to scare him. Eagle didn't flinch. Jamie glared at him and turned to the other boy.

"Come on Tomy, he doesn't know how to play nice. He's mean."

"Tomy?" Eagle asked. He looked at the other boy who just shrugged. He didn't seem to object about the friendship though.

"Yeah, he's my new friend! Got a problem with that? His daddy is talking to my daddy now." Eagle looked over at Oscar and saw another familiar figure. One that had died six years ago, when Jamie was only ten. Eagle quickly looked back over to Jamie and watched as him and Tomy played. Recognition slowly came back after years of not needing to remember. Finally, realization slowly dawned on him. Tomy was the soldier that he spoke to just a moment ago! But why is he here? Or there. Whatever. One thing was for sure. He didn't have to talk to Jamie anymore. Now he just had to figure out how to bring the stupid kid to his senses! The only way to do that would be to find out what it was that they did exactly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Williams loooked at Lt. Treisa out of the corner of his eye. She was a strong woman, but annoying. She pretended to be friendly with him, but he knew she was just watching him for Marker. And what was it that she wanted that was so urgent anyway? Didn't it look like he was busy checking on Jamie? Even though he wasn't, but still.

He rolled his eyes upwards and stifled the urge to sigh in exasperation while Treisa continued to lead him. He noticed that they were in a part of the ship he hadn't really been before. It seemed rather…nice. For one, it was roomier. The doors weren't solid metal. They had a glass window on each one.

A guard came crashing out of a room two doors down looking quite exhausted.

"No more!" He cried when he saw Treisa and Williams, "That child is insane!"

"Did I give you permission to leave?" Treisa asked the guard. He blanched when he heard her.

"I can't handle it anymore. The crying, the whining, the screaming, that thing throws toys at me whenever it can!" Treisa waved the complaint off with her hand.

"No need to worry, you don't have to watch the kid any longer. I was just on my way to relieve you."

"Thank you." He cried, then regaining his composure he saluted and ran off. Williams turned to Treisa questioningly. She smiled and walked over to the open door, motioning him to follow. He walked over to the door and looked in.

A young girl sat down reading a book. She looked perfectly harmless. A red ribbon held long raven black hair in a high ponytail. A little piece of her hair came out of the ponytail at the middle of her forehead and stuck out in a curve. She wore a cute red shirt with a pink heart on it and black shorts. On her feet were black high tops. She was probably eight years old at the most. She looked up and screwed her face into a scowl when she saw Treisa, something akin to disgust in her eyes.

"Where's Vegy?" She demanded.

Keemew2: I know, I know. I didn't have to end it there. You can all probably guess who the girl is and all, but I just wanted to! :) Anyway! Yeah, things are getting a bit bad where Jamie is concerned and all, but I can't help it! I mean, from what I gather, Jamie is only half a personality. I go from there. (grabs Jamie plushie) I WUVVLES MY WITTLE JAMIE-CHAN!!!


	12. Worries Are Not Just For Family

Keemew2: I am soooooooo sorry about how late this is. It's not entirely my fault though. My net was turned off for awhile, so I couldn't do anything. Sorry guys. SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!!!!!!! Batter yet, Gomen nasei!!! I use Japanese apology for Japanese story line!!! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapie. Yoyo! I'M SO HAPPY!!!!!! You thought enough of my wittle story to read FIVE times!!! I feel so luvd!!!!! Oh, and just ta let ya no…..Gohan is so on my top bishies list, but I prefer Kura-chan from Yu Yu Hakushou and Q-chan from Gundam wing. They are numero uno for me. But he is on the list. Like so many other wishtheywerereal bisheis!!!!! ~_~ The list just keeps growing and growing as I watch more and more new shows…eeeeeee!!! (huggles newest addition to top Anime bishies list, Belmont plushie and squeals) I can't believe how much he reminds me of Q-chan!!! Yes, I know, I'm biased. And LiL PriNCeSs Me…. yes I ended it there. I hope this chapie makes up for my bad drop. Or not. Well, hope ya guys like. Once again, 

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry……..I'm sure you get the point. The library here only let's you have ONE hour to do stuff. I don't even get to go much and my e-mail has priority over certain stuff since I have online friends in other countries and stuff. Sorry it took so long, blame my mom! She turned it off; it was her plan to turn it off so the family would spend more time with each other! JEEZE It's my SISTER that spends twenty four seven on the NET NOT me!!!! Why do I have to suffer cause of her!?! Oh, well. I'm here now!!!! ^_~

Zoids

Ch. 12- Worries are not just for family.

PG-13

General, Drama

~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~

"Vegie?" Williams asked.

"My brother!" The girl yelled, eyeing Treisa with more then a little bit of scorn.

"Williams, this is Ravine Marianne Obscura, the younger sister of Vega Obscura, our pilot of the Berserk Fury."

"I thought Vega was in the custody of-."

"No longer." She said, cutting Williams off. "We took the liberty to relieve young Vega from the ZBC's foster care facility. His talents were being wasted. They wanted him to live like a child his age should."

"Why is she here?" He asked, indicating Ravine. Treisa smiled at the girl who just glared back and glanced at Williams. Quietly she replied.

"Vega wouldn't come with us. He said he was happy there with his sister. So,we took the liberty to take her with us. Naturally he followed without complaint." Williams went cold inside, but kept his outward composure.

"So…in other words…you kidnapped her and used her as bait to get to Vega?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes." She replied simply. More loudly, so the girl could hear, she added, "Vega is in the lab. He is going to meet with Shasta, so I was told. You can see him later Ravine." Instead of replying, Ravine threw her book at Treisa who dodged it and went to the door. "Williams, your new task is to watch her. From what we have seen you are more useful as a daycare worker then a soldier." She left, closing the door behind her. Williams turned back to Ravine and swallowed a little. The girl was looking at him sweetly, but he could tell that she had dark intentions hidden behind her innocent looking little eyes.

"You have to be kidding me." He murmured as the little girl stood up to meet her new nanny.

~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~

Eagle paced his cell quickly, aggravation pulling him in several different directions. What was taking so long? What ever that lady wanted with Tom she should be done by now! He really needed to talk to him now.

Eagle stopped and looked at the cell door quickly as keys played with the lock. Eagle hurried to a sitting position that look real enough to suit his needs. He put his back to the wall, pulled his knees to his chest, arms over the knees and head in arms. He then set his mind into a mid-conscious state, his face taking on a depressed look.

The door opened.

"Hey kid." A female voice entered the room. It was the same voice, belonging to the woman who took Tom away. Eagle didn't move. The voice sighed. "Jamie Hemeros?" She asked as if he was waiting for a proper call. When he still didn't respond she sighed again. "Stay by the door. If he moves, shoot him with a trank."

"Yes, ma'am." Eagle inwardly growled in annoyance as he heard the second voice reply. She wasn't

stupid. He heard her footsteps coming closer and felt her hand on his arm.

"Hemeros? What's wrong, kid?" She shook his arm slightly and Eagle felt his relaxed limb fall to the side. She quickly lifted Eagles head and looked at his face. Eagle saw slight concern in her eyes as she looked at him. "Oh, crap. It looks like he's in a depressive state! I heard his mom committed suicide because of depression. Her father did the same. Chronic depression tends to run in the genes." She turned her head to the door and out of the corner of his eye, Eagle saw two men standing in the door way. "Parker, I want you to go tell Marker about this development. I heard his last communications call with his 'partner' and it wasn't pleasant. Our mysterious other boss thinks that making the kid think no one cares is a bad thing. I think they are right." As if on an after thought added, "Don't tell Marker I said that."

"Yes, ma'am!" he saluted, then turned and hurried away.

"Treisa, I'm a little worried." The second man said. "What if he gets worse! We can't take him to a hospital, and we don't have a doctor on this ship. Our small group is all that's left of the Backdraft group and it was never really part of it in the first place!"

"Oh, shut up and stop worrying so much Hank!" Treisa replied "If you remember right, we are the backbone of the Backdraft. Our agendas weren't even known to the supposed leaders, remember?"

"Yeah."

"Then knock off the 'oh, what do we do' routine."

"Alright." Treisa took a small flashlight out of her belt and, turning back to Eagle, and opened one of his eyes wider. She shined the light in his eye and moved it around a little. Eagle didn't even register it. He was thinking about everything he had heard. This information could be useful later on. "Unresponsive." He heard her muttered. She let his head slump back into his knees and stood up. Eagle heard her footsteps fade away. "We should go. We have work to do. And if I hear you say anymore bull crap about being worried overt the future, I'm gonna have to slap you."

"Very funny Triesa. Let's go." The door closed and locked and eagle lifted his head up.

"Now what?" He cried in exasperation as he slumped his head into his hands.

~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~

Brad walked into the dinning room and heard cooking in the kitchen. Momentarily forgetting what had transpired the last few hours, he reflexively called out to Jamie.

"Hey Jamie, what'cha cooking?" Then, remembering what had happened, he berated himself and hoped for dear life it wasn't Oscar in the kitchen. To his surprise, Sanders popped his head out with a confused look on his face.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, reflex. I'm kind of tired. What are you doing in there?"

"Oh. Well, Dr. Touros said to make ourselves at home right now. I was a little hungry, I haven't eaten in two days, so I decided to make…Peirces favorite meal." Brad noticed a slight hesitation on her name.

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Yeah." Sanders went back inside the kitchen and Brad followed. He took a coffee cup down and poured himself a cup, then turned to look at Sanders. He stood there for a few minutes silently, drinking his coffee. Sanders continued mixing different ingredients into a big bowl. The end result was an orange mess of rice, cooked hamburger and other whatnots inside.

"It's called enchilada casserole. " Sanders said when he noticed Brad giving the mess a grotesque face. "The orange coloring is enchilada sauce. It's very good, actually. Very spicy too, if you do it right. She had…has…a talent for making anything spicy." Sanders said. He seemed to be holding the spoon a little too tight while stirring.

"I'm sure she's okay." Brad said reassuringly. Sanders stopped stirring and pulled a bowl of torn up tortilla shells to him, then reached for a nearby casserole dish.

"I would really like to believe that." He murmured. "But If I know anything about enemies…they usually kill those who know to much. They would have to have a very good reason to keep her alive."

"Maybe that mysterious Zoid she mentioned might give a reason for her to live."

"What?"

"Well, didn't you mention she said something about a zoid in trouble?"

"Yeah. She did. You really think that?"

"Hey, it could happen. Think positive. It works for Bit." Sanders grinned at the mention of the overly enthusiastic young man. But, it was true. He was pretty optimistic about things.

"You're right." Sanders murmured, absently putting the shells in the pan. "I should probably take notes." He joked. Brad shook his head, a slight chuckle coming out.

"Oh, no. That would leave us with _two_ Bit Clouds. One is enough for me, thank you very much." The two laughed and Sanders continued his work of putting the torn tortillas in the pan. Then he took a dipper and poured some of the gunk in it. Cheese was added after that, then another layer of tortillas, gunk, and cheese. After the second layer of cheese was put on, he turned to Brad and put his hand out in a 'ta-daa' fashion.

"_That_, is Enchilada casserole." Brad looked at it skeptically and Sanders smiled again. "It needs to bake." He took the dish and stuck it in the oven, then took a piece of tortilla and put a tad bit of gunk on it followed by cheese and held it in a cupped fashion so it wouldn't spill. "Even raw, it's really good. Here, try it." Brad backed up a little into the counter he was leaning against and put his hands up.

"Uh, thanks, but…"

"No, really! It's good, trust me." Brad looked at it a moment, then took it. He closed his eyes and put it in his mouth. At first he stood there with his cheeks puffed up, like a kid would do with cough syrup, then opened his eyes with a curious expression. He swallowed and looked at Sanders.

"How long does it have to cook?"

"Too long for my liking."

"Hurry."

~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~

Shasta was led down the hall stiffly by Marker, then down another hall and stopped at the end. A door with the letters LAB printed big and wide were there. He opened the door and reveled a large room with a lot of equipment in it. Two men in white coats seemed to be trying to pull something into view. Shasta stepped in and saw Vega struggling with the men. Her eyes grew wide and she looked quickly at Marker who snapped his fingers. The men abruptly stopped what they were doing and stood at attention.

"Sir!" They said in unison.

"Is he giving you all trouble?"

"A little Sir." The man on the right said. Vega crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Marker.

"Where is Ravine?" He demanded. Marker smirked and glanced at Shasta.

"I believe you two have something in common my dear." He murmured to Shasta. Vega's face softened when he saw her.

"Shasta?" He asked, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" She asked. She turned to Marker and glared at him. "What is he doing here? I thought he was in foster care. Under the protection of the ZBC!"

"Not very good protection as you can see. We were able to snag him and his little sister easily."

"You jerk. It's one thing kidnapping a fifteen year old, but kidnapping an eight year old is a whole nother story! I don't get it! Why are you doing all this?"

"I do believe it's about time you learned our little secret." Marker murmured. "In truth the Backdraft group was not just a place of unauthorized fighting. That was just a ruse. We used that as an excuse to test our machines, though certain members didn't know that. Those that are in jail as we speak are the ones who thought they were in control. However, it was to their disappointment, of course. Me and mine were always the ones in true control. This one little cargo carrier. A simple plan really. Find enough of the weapon X machines and use them to our advantage. Anyway we can."

"I won't be used by anyone." Vega said defiantly. Marker smirked and looked at him.

"Oh, really. Does that mean you don't care what happens to your sister then?"  
"What has she got to do with anything?" Vega asked in suspicious confusion.

"Insurance."

"Insurance?" His eyes widened in realization and he looked quickly at Shasta. She turned her head so she didn't have to look at him and he looked back at the smirking Marker. "You…you wouldn't! She's just a child! She's only eight for goodness sakes! What kind of person are you?"

"A monster." Shasta ground out. "A monster that doesn't give a care about anyone. A monster that would poison a boy just to keep his father and friends at bay and then make said boy believe they didn't want him. A monster that would hold a little girls life over her brother. A monster that gets joy out of hurting people. One that enjoys others suffering. That's what kind of person he is." She looked at Marker again, sending her glare full force at him. She straitened herself up to a prideful length and looked him strait in the face. "So. What is your true purpose Marker?" She asked stiffly. "Your agenda's are obviously of high standards that you don't want to risk anything. What are they?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing really. Nothing but world domination."

"What?" Vega and Shasta asked in unison. Both of them looked at him incredulously. I mean, of all the stupid ideas!

"You're kidding, right?" Shasta asked, "That ideal went out the window over a hundred years ago! I mean, it's been done so often and failed!"

"Yes. However, my plan is working so far. I have the Hemeros boy under my control, I have the granddaughter of a master mind at my mercy, and now I have Vega. All I need now is to find some way to get Bit Cloud and Leon Touros and I'll be a happy man."

"What has Touros' son got to do with anything?" Shasta asked

"The Zoid he found in the desert wasn't an ordinary wild one. As rare as those are nowadays, his red is quite rare indeed. I had been tracking it for sometime before he stumbled on it. Amazingly, his is a recent member of the X family, just as yours is one of the oldest. How is a mystery I intend to find out."

"A recent…member?" Shasta asked

"Yes. Now, if you would be so kind as to help my scientist work out their little theories…I will take Vega to see his sister. I'm sure you want a break from all the test they have been running on you, right?" He asked Vega. Shasta looked at him, shocked.

"Tests?"

"Oh, don't worry Shasta." Vega said, waving off her worries. "It's nothing to bad, they were just checking my response time and all. Annoying little things Sarah used to do." He turned to Marker and glared at him. "You set her up, didn't you? All she ever wanted was the best for me! You never told her your intentions, did you?"

"Of course not. Now, do you want to see your sister, or not?"

"Of, course I do." Vega looked over at Shasta, "Will you be okay?" She smiled down at her young friend, "Yes, of course I will." She replied with more assurance then she felt.

~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~

Keemew2: Will Williams be able to get back to Eagle? Will Vega and his sister be safe in the hands of thses monsters? Will Shasta preserve her and her sisters lives long enough to be rescued? Will they even BE resued? Will Jamie ever snap out of his mental confusion and pity party? And will anyone else like my favorite mexican dish of Enchilada Cassarole? Stay tuned for the next incredible chapter of……Ptera&Shasta!!!! Am I evil or what? Don't you just hate me? Well….oh, well. That kind of things comes with the job. I also have an important question to ask yu guys. I finally put my novel up….I won't out anything else up until I get enough possitve feedback that people like it. It's called **'The Heroes of Juranus'**. Don't let the tittle fool you, I know it sounds rather silly…but it's very good from what I have been told. Could yu guys take a look? PLEEEEEEEEASE!!! Pretty please with sugar on top? Maybe an anime plushie on top too? My novel is my baby.


	13. Don't Get Yourself Killed

Keemew2: I would like to first thank **Dragon Trainer **and **Yoyo** for their wonderfully nice reviews! If it weren't for Dragon Trainer, I probably would not have gotten my butt in gear to get this fic updated. And **Yoyo's** loyalty is what got me to update quicker, then if just ONE person had updated. I guess this fic has gotten a little old, no one seems to want to read it. If you all feel that way…tell me. If you continue to ignore me, I will end up deleting it. Of, course, I'll continue to type, and maybe send via e-mail to those who still want to hear it, but I'm not feeling any appreciation for my hard work…and begging to my family to have the computer!

Therefore, I dedicate this to **Dragon Trainer** and** Yoyo**. Thanks guys. Oh, and by the way. In my fics, talking is as essential to the plot line as certain fights, and not many fights. Sorry, blame my mom and her lifetime movies. They have corrupted me. My dad doesn't watch enough of his shows to impact me in the action department. Sorry. (you notice the tittle does say drama, right?)

And once again, _so_ sooooooooooooooooooooooooooory it took so long to get out! Gomen, gomen, gomen,_ gomen,_ nasai.

ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!

Zoids

Ch. 13-Don't get yourself killed.

PG-13

General, Drama

"You look f'miliar Mister." Ravine said as she eyed Williams up and down.

"Uh, I don't know why I would." Williams murmured apprehensively.

"You do." Her violate eyes were a little too penetrating for a girl her age. They made him nervous just looking at them.

"Vegy had been taken to see that girl once before," She said as she looked at him, "I snuck along. Before I was caught I think I saw you there." Williams' eyes grew wide and he quickly looked around the room for any surveillance equipment. Sighing with relief when he saw none, he looked down at the girl.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied Calmly, as if nothing happened. He bent down to the girls' level and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Give me a break kid. If they find out about that I'm dead! Do you want to get out of here?" The girl seemed to think on that for a minute, as if wondering how to reply, then lowered her voice to match his.

"Yes."  
"Then don't get me killed by talking like that. I don't know if they have bugged this place. I wouldn't put it past them, I think they are on to me."

"Um…sorry? What does bugged mean?" Williams sighed and looked around the room again. There were all sorts of toys lying around, lots of them broken.

"Bugged means they hide something in the room that lets them hear what we say unless we whisper. Why are all your toys broken?" He asked her the last part in a normal tone of voice to change the subject.

"I threw them at the mean man. First he wouldn't play with me, then he tells me to shut up or I won't see Vegy again! He wouldn't let me see him either! He was a mean man, but not as mean as that lady."

"You mean Lt. Treisa?"

"Yeah, I mean her. She hurt me when she brought me in here! Look!" She showed him her elbow which was scratched up. "She made me fall when I got here. She didn't even apologize! She's a meany!"

"Don't worry kid. It will heal." She glared at him for a minute then walked over to one of the toys and picked it up.

"Do you play games?" She asked hopefully. She looked at him sweetly and he rolled his eyes. This day could only get worse. Not only did he have to escape with those files, he also had to try and rescue Shasta and get Vega and his sister to safety! Then there was that kid, Jamie. Why did he seem so familiar? Not to mention that room full of people. Sure, his priorities are the files, but he can't leave the rest of them. Can he?

Maybe he should have waited for back up. He was told he was too inexperienced for this.

Then the door opened.

Williams looked at the door and saw as Vega was shoved in. The boy tripped on one of the broken toys on the floor and went sprawling. Squealing, Ravine ran to her older brother and pulled at his arm.

"Are you okay Vegy? Huh, huh?" Vega looked up at his sister, pure relief etched on his young face.

"I am now." He said as he put himself in a sitting position. He pulled his sister to him and embraced her tightly. After a few seconds, Ravine started poking her brothers' back.

"Um…Vegy…can I breathe now?" He let her go and held her an arms length out.

"Did they hurt you in any way? Just tell me and so help me…the next time I'm put in Fury, they'll be sorry." Ravine looked at her brother for a minute, then shook her head.

"N-no. They didn't. Please, don't hurt anyone! Be a nice boy, please?" Vega looked at his sister closely, as if debating whether to listen to her or not, then smiled. He nodded his head slightly and patted his sister on the back.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Hurting people is bad. Even if they do deserve it." He added under his breath. Ravine smiled up at her brother and hugged him again.

"Thank you Vega. Too many people have been hurt already because of us." Vega's eyes widened in shock and he looked at his sister again.

"W-what do you mean? Bow would you know that?"

"Because they were." She replied straight forwardly.

"You saw some people get hurt?"

"No." Ravine replied shaking her head. "I didn't see them hurt, but they were hurt. I knew they were. They tried to stop you from leaving, but…but…." Ravine seemed to be trying to remember something and Vega put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ravine, don't think about it anymore. IT will only hurt to think about it. Let's talk about something else, okay?"

"Like what?"

"Like…what else do you know without actually seeing it happen?"

Williams watched this exchange in disbelief. _I wonder if Marker knows about this. I sure hope not._ Williams sat down to think while Ravine and Vega talked. This was getting more and more complicated every minute. He had to contact someone soon, but first he had to wait until daycare was over.

Unless….

He shook his head. He had too much of an over active imagination for this job.

~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~

Eagle paced the floor of the cell again. What was he going to do? Jamie had locked himself away where he couldn't be hurt again, Tom was…indisposed at the moment, and who knows what else! Life was getting entirely way too complicated for his simple preference.

Bu then again…maybe…just maybe this was the time…for the Wild Eagle to disappear. Maybe Jamie's family line was getting the chance to be normal again. But how would he be able to correct the damage done so many years ago? This new Zoid…this Ptera…picked him for a reason. Picked Jamie. This just may be the final piece to the puzzle. Now all he had to do was find the main culprit behind everything, who, he suspected, was someone to be expected, yet unexpected.

He also had to get out of this friggen cell!

Then again…that just may be the easiest part of the whole situation.

~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~

"Okay, girl. Time to spill." Marker said bluntly. Shasta cocked her eyebrow at him.

"What happened to the sarcastic niceties all of a sudden?" She asked. Before she could blink, he had his fist in her abdomen, knocking the wind out of her. She fell to the ground and looked up, tears threatening her eyes, but she refused his satisfaction as she gasped for air. Marker smirked and bent to her level. Then his smirk faded into a sneer and he grabbed her by the throat and hauled her up, slamming her into the wall.

"I'm sick of dealing with you, you wretched child." He sneered as she clawed at his hands for air. He released his grip slightly, allowing for some air, but only little gasps. "If I had my way I would be in the middle of slowly extinguishing your life right now in the most desirably painful way I could possibly think, got that? You play with fire, hoping to get burned. You are immature and not ready to deal with the realities of the real world, thus you make everything a joke. You have never experienced, in your whole life, something as heinous as I or even a simple bank robbery. I'm guessing you've spent most of your life walled up in your grandfathers' lab and that's the only reason you're so useful. Well, guess what Missy! I won't stand for being made a fool by your impracticable idiocies!! And if you don't start doing as _I_ say your sister will feel my wrath and it will be on your pretty little head, got it? And once I'm done with her, I use the rest of those fools as hostages against you as well. I know it will work because you hate to see people hurt! Therefore, hurting people hurts you and if you don't knock of your impulsive shenanigans I'll just go ahead and Kill one of them now while you watch them die slowly! Now do as your told, or I will have such joy in torturing and killing someone in your name, wishing it was you and drawing as much pleasure as possible, got it?" Shasta swallowed, her tears falling this time. Was this guy for real? How could such a sadist exist?

Unable to help herself in anyway possible, she was truly afraid he was going to kill her. Her eyes shown with that fear, crystal droplets running down her cheeks. She gasped for what little air he allowed and continued to claw at his hands.

When he noticed she was crying his face softened slightly and he smiled at her.

"There you go!" He said triumphantly, "Now, was that so hard? Was it really so hard to show me your fear? That's all I ever wanted form you! Just give me that kind of respect and we'll get along just fine. I love to see people's fear. There fear of me. Don't you see? Fear and pain are the two things I love most about this pathetic ball of dirt we call a home! Pain, being the first." His smile became a cold smirk and his eye took on a cold and cruel look. He stepped back slightly, then threw Shasta to the floor, her head bouncing off the cool metal. Harper swallowed and stepped back, not wanting to be part of it. Everyone knew Markers reputation. Everyone was afraid of him. Everyone, that is, but their mysterious other boss. Mystery guy was someone not many had seen, but there were many rumors. Some say he is afraid of Marker while others say he's…worse by far.

Marker turned on his heal and left the room, leaving a cruel, cold feel behind him. When they were sure he was gone, the two lab workers hurried to Shasta's side.

"Are you alright child?"

"Answer us, please!"

Shasta looked up at them, the look she held making them step back in fear. Her eyes had taken on Markers cold hatred. Her eyes almost seemed to have fire in their depths.

A cold, blue fire that should never be in the eyes of a child.

"I swear, his death will be my pleasure." She growled out, pain and hatred filling her voice with a bitterness that didn't fit her youthful countenance. One of the lab men swallowed and stepped forward. He put a hand on her shoulder and shook it slightly, realizing that the child was most likely in a from of shock. She blinked once, twice, and looked up at them with eyes that no longer held contempt, but cold fear instead. Silently, she let tears fall from the corner of her eyes. Her body started shaking and she collapsed into a ball, sobbing with everything, she had. The two lab techs walked off, not knowing what to do and Harper watch the small girl cry, guilt riding on him for the first time in his whole career. He didn't like the feeling.

~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~

The smell of Sanders concoction of ingredients led Bit to the kitchen. When he turned into the dinning area he saw Brad and Sanders playing a game of cards.

"What is that smell?" He asked

"Casserole." Brad said, not looking up from the game. Sanders raised his eyes to Brad and grinned.

"What kind of casserole?" Bit asked.

"Enchilada." Sanders replied, turning to look at Bit.

"What's that?"

"A dish that Pierce tough me to make. A very good dish if you like spicy food."

"Spicy?"

"Yeah." 

"You made it?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?"

"No, not really. Did you try it Brad?" Brad set his cards down and gave Bit a wry look.

"And you want to know why?"

"I just want to know what you thought of it?"

"Funny, you don't normally ask so many questions about food, you just normally dig in and eat everything."

"Is that enchilada casserole?" Stoller asked, popping his head in. Oscar and Steve were right behind him, looking over his shoulder. Both had curious looks on their faces about the concoction they smelled. Sanders nodded his head and Stoller smiled. "How much longer?"

"Oh, about five minutes." Sanders replied. "I made plenty. The stuff tends to go pretty quick."

"You're telling me!" Stoller replied, "There were only three of us and Pierce always made enough for an army! Gone in three days."

"Dad!" Leena cried as she entered the kitchen area. Harry came in after her, his face as flushed as here's with excitement. "Dad! It's Leon! He's come for a visit! And Naomi is with him." She added slightly resentful. Brad perked up slightly as the name was mentioned, but no one except Sanders noticed it. Grinning to himself, he nudged Brad with his foot under the table to get his attention. Brad looked at him and saw his knowing look. Brad looked at him, puzzled and Sanders just smiled with the roll f his eyes.

"How much longer will they be?" Steve asked.

"Not long. Actually, they should be hear in five minutes." Then she lowered her voice a tad. "They don't know about Jamie yet, do they?"

"No, I neglected to mention that when I said we needed their help with something."

"They could be very useful." Oscar murmured, thinking about hitter plan. 

"That's the point." Steve replied. "I'm a little worried though, about how Leon will take the news about Jamie."

Keemew2: Okay peeps. The action will be coming pretty soon, so dun worry. Ya, know, I am REAL tempted to just let Marker kill Shasta and have his fun with everyone else being held prisoner, then making Jamie succumb to the supposed inevitable and join the Backdraft. Vega doing as they say, and them killing their friends. Just to have something SO different that it will blow everyone away. I mean, how often do you see the bad guys win, huh? Well, lets just see how things go. And if you want to see the next chapter, at least one person has to review. I would prefer around three to five, but hey! I have found out it is best not to be chose about that thing where this story is concerned. If no one likes it…I'll just delete it. Anyway, give me your opinions!!!!! R&R!!!


	14. A Readers Confusion

Keemew2: SO sorry for the LONG wait guys. I lost my HTML converting abilities.

Mewkit: HI!

Keeew2: Oh, yeah. This is Mewkit, my muse.

Mewkit: I got bored with staying behind the scenes.

Keemew2: You are annoying.

Mewkit: So? Where do oyu think you get it from?

Keemew2: Genetics?

Mewkit: Think what you like girly girl.

Kemew2: By the way…thanks LiL PriNCeSs Me, you were my only reviewer this time. It doesn't matter how long it takes you to review, so dun worry 'bout that. 

Mewkit: Have fun reading!

Zoids

Ch. 14-A Readers Confusion.

PG-13

General, Drama

Leon sat on the couch with his hands in his lap, eyes closed, and mouth persed in a tense line. He was slightly hunched over, his head hung at a downward angle, and his feet were firmly planted on the ground. No one said anything. No one did anything. All eyes were on the young man who had just received the news. Finally, he spoke.

"There is only one thing we can do." He said, "We must get Jamie back at all costs." He looked up to the others, concern set deep in his eyes. "The ZBC has given you no support?"

"None." Oscar grumbled, "And after everything I did for them."

"Have you asked anyone else for aid?" Naomi asked

"We don't know who else to ask." Steve said.

"If your plan is to succeed, you will need more help, Dad. We won't be enough." Leon replied

"Do you have any ideas Leon?" His father asked.

"Yes. Hire some help."

"Hire some help?"

"Yes. I know just the people to ask also."

"Who?"

"You'll see. Just make sure you keep tracking that machine. I need to make a phone call." Leon stood and walked out the door, Naomi on his heels. Leena was about to follow, but her dad stopped her.

"Leena, I would like you to do me a favor."

"Ueah dad?"

"Your pretty good at it, so could you try and get me some statistics off old battle scenarios?" Lena looked at him in shock and pointed at herself.

"Me?"

"Yes."

"But…I'm terrible at that stuff!"

"Actually, no your not. You just lack the attention span to do it accurately. But I need you to do this for me. Bit is hopeless, I have no clue about anyone else, and Brad is helping Sanders out with a few other things. You're the only one I know can do it right now. I need to work some things out with Oscar and Stoller, other wise I would do it myself."

"You mean, I'm not that terrible?"

Steve chuckled. "That's right. Your actually pretty good at it. Just put our mind to it and don't let it wander."

"Uh, sure, okay dad. I'll try." Steve smiled as he watched his daughter leave.

"You are such a liar." Oscar murmured from behind him. Steve turned around and gave Oscar an innocent look.

"I have no idea what you mean." He replied. Oscar grinned.

"All you have to do is have her transfer the data to your office and you can do it while we work. In fact, that would be the better deal."

"In a way. But I would prefer to just have the data instead of doing the work myself. Plus…." He turned to look over his shoulder where Leena had disappeared, "I'm hoping she learns a little something about her techniques in doing this. As good a job as she's done so far, what we're about to do is not just a game." He turned to Oscar seriously, "It could very well mean her life, more so then any other Backdraft scenario we have ever run against. If she doesn't learn to conserve ammo, if she continues to…."

"I understand Steve. I'm sure everything will be fine though. No need to worry. Besides, Leon is getting us help, right?"

"Yeah, but this is still dangerous. We're planning on attacking a Whaleking head on. And who knows how many Zoids they have."

~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~

"What have you been up to?" Shadow demanded from the grinning Marker.

"Nothing." Marker replied innocently, "I was just finally able to get a little point through that brat's thick skull." His grin grew a little at the thought of her fear filled eyes staring up at him. Tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

Shadow, though, wasn't so happy. Shadow rose from the chair and, threw a rasping voice due to trying to keep a whisper, almost shrilled the words out.

"What do you mean!? You better not have harmed her or you are in serious trouble! Have you any idea how disastrous it will be if _any_thing happens to that child!?! I told you not to touch her! She better be…." Marker muted the screen and watched his 'silent partner' get hysterical. When shadow realized Marker was not listening he calmed down. Sitting back down in the chair, Shadow glared at the screen, or at least that's what one would assume, since you can't see Shadow's face. After awhile Marker put volume back to the screen and spat out the next sentence.

"Do you figure me for that big a moron? I know very well what will happen you idiot! Don't tell me how to do my job. The worst thing I did to her was to hold her against the wall, blocking her airway! Just enough to scare her into obedience!" Shadow stayed silent for several minutes, then cautiously spoke again.

"You test my patience _boy_, and that is something I do not appreciate. If you value your life any longer, you will not persist in such chaotic…."

"Shut up Hilz." The Shadow froze. He looked at Marker for a long time before speaking again.

"My name is not Hilz. Do not refer to me as that…traitor of a failure."

"Yes, yes, so much failure in the past will do that, won't it?" Shadow grabbed the monitor and pulled it close to his face, showing half a mask of metal, the other half scarred flesh. What looked like a crimson streaked tatoo was barley visible and now looked rather pink. Half his head wore long once sliver now dull gray and stringy hair, the other half was bald, metal scalp connecting to the metal face.

"Don't toy with me! I hold your life in my palm!"

Marker sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes sir, sorry sir, I won't do it again sir." Marker replied half heatedly. Shadow collapsed into his shadowed chair and rubbed his temple. When he spoke, it was calm, but tense.

"Also, I remembered something I should not have forgotten."

"And that is?"

"The boy. Jamie Hemeros. Most likely his split personality has taken full control of his mind. The weaker half of himself has locked itself away. Someplace where it feels safe. The stronger half probably tried to get the weaker half stable, but failed. You just made things difficult for us by doing what you did top his mind."

"How do you know?"

"Because through genetic manipulation, I found a way to stop one of my more troublesome foes. That is all you need to know for now."

"Um…huh?"

"Moron. Never mind, it's something that happened decades ago. Starting with the baby of two aireol pilots."

"Um…okay."

"Just ignore the kid for now. He'll be fine in the dark room. Make sure no one goes in there or anything. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Has the little spy made any slip ups that could prove useful to us?"

"No sir. Williams is resourceful. They chose the right boy for the job. Unfortunately. We can't even prove he _is_ a spy. Treisa has him watching Vega's sister for now. Have I told you about her yet? No, I don't believe I have. The child is a menace sir. No one can stay in her room without having something thrown at them. She's a menace."

"Runs in the family." Shadow muttered

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"What do you know that you aren't telling me sir?"

"Everything! Now do as your told!"

"Yes…sir." Marker replied in a strained voice

"Very well. Now, about this Bit Cloud character. Exactly how much information has been gathered on him?"

"Not a whole lot sir. There are no records of his family or anything like that. It's as if he didn't exist until he joined the Blitz team. It's all rather odd."

"I see. He could very well be who I think he is then. Now, you told me Shasta mentioned something about a boy named Ban earlier, right?"

~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~

"Hey, Bit." Harry called as he entered the hanger, "You in here?"

"Yeah, over here Harry, what's up?" Bit replied next to the lyger zero.

"I was just wondering…do you think it's working ?"

"What?"

"The Leena thing." Harry sighed. "I mean, she's avoiding me as much as possible."

"Oh, yeah, that. Well, she thinks your only here to get her attention, that you don't really care about getting Jamie back." Harry closed his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Of course. No matter what I do…it will look like I'm being superficial and shallow."

"Are you here just because of her?" Bit asked.

"No! Of course not! I look at Jamie as her younger brother, I find it highly important to get him back. I know how she feels about him, he is family to her! Always has been. I have known the Blitz team for a very long time now and I value each member…I always respected Leon to a very high degree."

"So, you care because he's important to Leena?"

"Yes. No! Wait. I don't know." Harry slid to the floor and put his hands in his head. "I just don't know."

"Let me put it simpler. Do you really care if Jamie comes back?"

"Do you think me to be so uncaring? Of course I care! I like Jamie! I find all of you to be close friends of mine! You are probably the only constant items in my life right now! When I first heard of Jamie's predicament, I was immensely worried! Anything could happen to him in the hands of such ill intended villains! I was not asked to lend you the use of my fathers tracking system I lent it without qualm! I didn't bring it to impress Leena either, If that's what your wondering! I am absolutely sincere about wanting to retrieve Jamie! In fact…my father will most likely be quite upset that I gave you this system without his knowledge."

"Okay, okay! Sorry I asked such a stupid question!" Harry sighed and left the room leaving Bit to himself. "Sometimes, I just don't get that guy." Bit murmured

"Neither do I." Lina stated as she walked into view. "You were right Bit."

"Told ya!"

"Shut up. It doesn't change anything."

"Doesn't it?" Lina looked at the door that Harry just exited for a long time.

__

Maybe…it does.

Keemew2: I don't know how confused you guys are, or if you think you understand what is going on, but I just couldn't think of a title right now.

Mewkit: Hope ya guys like this chap!

Keemew2: Please review.


	15. Closures Dawn

Keemew2: Wow. Umm…my shortest chapter yet!

Mewkit: And you are gonna die.

Keemew2; What 's your point?

Mewkit: (Smacks herself in the head with palm of her hand.) Oivay!

Keemew2: I would first like to thank Lil Bre for the lovely review. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, I appreciate it lots! This chapie is for you, if you had not reviewed I probably would not have even done this chapter. In fact, I did the whole thing last night just to update it. I was quite amazed at how quickly it came to me.

Mewkit: She couldn't think of anything else.

Keemew2: Hey! Your my muse! Dis me, you dis your self!

Mewkit: Gack!!!

Keemew2: Exactly.

Zoids

Ch.15-Closures Dawn.

PG-13

General, Drama.

~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~

And days passed.

William's, after having been released form guard duty, was sent back to his usual work, allowing him into area's that could give him the information he needed. He bided his time, waiting for the right moment. He knew he would have to act soon if he was going to save all these people, including the priority victem. He also knew his time was short, he knew for sure they knew he was a spy, but coulnd't prove it.

But how had they found out? Were they still just suspicious? Or did they fully know?

The worst part was he couldn't even get to Jamie! He wasn't allowed near his cell, in fact no one was!

But way?

But that was just one limb of the branch.

Shasta spent the next few days working in the lab, the careful, calculating, and brutally sadistic eye of Marker watching her every move. She had been able to stall progress so far, feigning ignorance and forgetfulness, but she knew it couldn't last long. _His_ patience wore thin fast.

Help had to be coming soon!

And Eagle?

Heck, it was all Eagle could do to keep from losing his mind! He now knew something was wrong, William's had been out of contact far to long!

Something was very wrong.

For some reason no one entered his cell anymore, instead his food was sent in through a tray.

Were they really that scared of vacant eyed kid? He knew he had played the part right, why had they started treating him like a danger?

And what had happened to everyone else?

And indeed they were asking themselves the same questions.

Sanders was increasingly depressed, his true feelings for the missing female member of there little outcast branch showing far to much. As of now he had restricted his movements to the guest room he had been offered, hardly ever coming out, even to eat. Stoller even had to force him to eat at one point.

Naomi kept herself busy helping Leon get in touch with the people he wished to contact, sometimes straying from that to talk to Brad flirtatiously. Seeing this only made Sanders even more depressed, but that _is_ to be expected.

Stoller, Oscar, and Steve polished there plan, working it out more as Leon gave them a heads up on the results of his search for help among mercenaries from the past. So far they had been able to make a recruitment or two. They just hoped they could count on the people they asked.

Leon was sure they could.

Bit continued to play the part of inconspicuous go between to Leena and Harry, neither suspecting that Bit was actually using his head for this situation. He also took the liberty to add a few adjustments to some of the Zoids in the hanger. If the owners didn't like what he did they could change it, but he had found some interesting things in salvage yards he figured could help immensely.

He figured if he kept this up he was going to have to drop his act sooner or later, but then…it wasn't _all_ an act.

And that was just the basics of what happened in those days unmentioned. Things good, things bad, things that cannot be changed now that it is done.

The time was getting close, to close, to act. If things didn't happen soon, trouble would surly attack. They had to be sure they were ready, had to be sure they knew what to expect!

And I mean _both_ sides thinking along the same line.

Time _is_ short. I don't have much time, they don't have much time. Sooner or later the turmoil has to end, and that sooner or later is coming. Pray for a miracle and perhaps the right side will win, just keep in mind the happenings of the separate groups.

Life is pain and pain is life. It's never fair and always cruel.

Philosophy is a pain in the neck! Thus I end this as it is. Soon, my friends, very soon. Things _will_ end. The outcome depends not on me, but on the flow of time.

~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~

Keemew2: Well?

Mewkit: Ya like?

Keemew2: Tuff if ya don't, goody if ya do.

Mewkit: Either way, you know the drill.

Keemew2: I'm tired.

Mewkit: Can't go to bed till you get the others done.

Keemew2: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Tsuki's Tenchi next?

Mewkit: Naw, give that one a bit longer. We'll do….(Glances at readers who are still wtaching them.) Uh…never mind.


End file.
